Far From Home
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: Continuation to Autobot-fangirl0203's Energon stained flower, NightWave and her bond mates risked their lives to hide their four sparklings. Now Starscream rules earth after the autobots leave. The four Siblings try and find their missing creators, Before the cons get to them first. Unknown that the cons had already won. StilA good read if you haven't read Energon Stained Flower
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a fanfiction continuation for Autobot-Fangirl0203's fanfic. Energon-Stained-Flower. It shows the life of the sparklings once they're grown. And what happens when earth is taken over by the Decepticons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Summary: (Continuation to Autobot-fangirl0203's Energon stained flower) NightWave and her bonded have been slaughtered, they risked their lives to hide their four sparklings. Now Decepticon's rule earth while Optimus Prime rules Cybertron, the four Siblings try and find their missing creators and get to Cybertron before the cons get to them first. Will their struggle be for nothing?**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com**

**_'Blah_****' =private com.**

**Authors note: I will answer questions with either a PM or as a review response within the next chapter.**

* * *

Earth: a peaceful planet, inhabited by organics known as humans, they live unknown to the world around them, completely oblivious to the alien war that once raged the planet they they so willingly called home.  
A planet lush with life and growth, animals of different species and things humans still have yet to discover.

Only a few humans were able to know of the existence of the robotic alien race that was once shared their home planet, But now, it is no secret.

Once Megatron had fallen by Optimus primes blade the war had ended, humans were no longer kept in the dark. The secret was out.

Half the population seemed fine, but the other half did not, since their is no more threat, why keep them here? This is a human planet, and now they constantly worried about seeing death on the streets because one autobot miss stepped.

The truth was, The Autobot's and the remainder of the Cybertronians had no where else to go, while not focusing on war they all pitched in, trying to find any sliver of hope that their home planet could be restored.

And when that sliver of hope turned into a reality, the Autobot's left.

Some bots decided to stay, to monitor earth incase there were any deceptions in hiding, or building up an army. But they all realized one mistake that plunged the planet into its darkest days. When more then half of the Autobot's decided to move on and completely forget that humans existed, living under Optimus primes rule in Cybertron.

They made a mistake, fore nobot could see the fuming red optics in the dark, waiting for the day the Autobot's took leave, one greedy seeker and his trine, and his own secret army that had hid in the dark. Once the Autobot's left. They stepped out into the light.

After all, _nothing_ lasts forever.

Earth: no longer a peaceful planet, death and grief now swell within its oxygen, the humans race is only known as slaves to the ever growing Decepticon army, all of the Autobot's that had remained on earth were terminated, including one strong willed femme and her father, as well as the femmes spark-bonded twins.

Optimus prime and his Autobot's had been unable to assist, fore the growing Decepticons outnumbered the Autobot's one to ten, but as everybot knows, he will never give up.

Four sibling Autobot's remain, hardly out of their sparkling stage. their survival depends on one another. They take risks, and sometimes have to pay the price for it. But as long as they're together, they are strong.

Living in a world they hardly know of, searching endlessly for their creators, still too young to understand that their bonds had been severed. The only things on their processors.  
Find out creators.  
Get to Cybertron.  
Don't attract attention.

But most importantly,

Survive.

Magma-Blast, Starstriker, Disconnect and Twitch, the last of the Autobot's on earth.

And earths last hope. . .

Survive.

They will survive,

Right?

* * *

_The femme smirked behind her face mask, watching as her two youngest creations, Disconnect and Twitch, interacted_

_It was no secret that the two showed off hatred towards the other, but deep down NightWave knew that the twins loved each other, she had been proven right when she had walked into Twitch's room to find Disconnect curled up with the sparkling seeker._

_Her creations were nearly fifteen vorns old now, and it only seemed like two clicks ago when she had her two children. They had grown up in the blink of an optic._

_Magma-Blast reminded NightWave so much of her father, Soundwave. When he spoke his voice was monotoned, a harmonic melody that made the femme smile whenever she heard him speak._

_Magma was bold, dangerous and had this, almost daring aura around him, as if he begged someone to start a fight. But he never voiced it, after all. He had always been the responsible one out of the litter._

_Starstriker, on the other servo, was a handful, she would always see Sunstreaker when NightWave looked at her prized femme, the only femme out of the batch. She always had an upbeat attitude, not much of a temper, energetic shock of electricity._

_And Disconnect, a handsome young mech, all green with black decals sparkling around his frame, he was calm, and very smart, the mech had always been into tech. Creating new things and upgrading the old. And he absolutely loved to work, if you had something you didn't want to do... As Disconnect. His eyes as blue as his fathers._

_And then theirs Twitch. You could guess just by the name.  
Twitch was a rascal, worse than Starstriker, his plaiting dark blue and a sparkling orange, gold decals scaled up his wings and stretched out like vines. The seeker had always a bad temper, jumping and outgoing, he often spoke randomly and out of key. NightWave remembered that one time where he asked Optimus prime if he had interfaced before, during a meeting in which the troublemaker had managed to get in to._

_The war had ended though, Soundwave, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and herself had chosen to stay on earth with their sparklings._

_If she were alive now, she would have wished she had left with_ _the others_.

* * *

_The cell was cold, damn and cramps, she was hardly aware of her two bonded hugging her frame, as well as her father holding her servo. She was afraid, dare he admit it she truly was, she was just glad she had managed to hide her sparklings before the Decepticons came._

_She shuttered at the dead Autobot's around her, some she knew, some she didn't. But it hurt all the same, her family, all slaughtered and she knew her fate would be next._

_She was so right._

_Starscream had came, taken the femme from the cage, and tortured her, right their in front of the bars, only a few feet separating NightWave from the twins an her father._

_Hook and Knockout had been the ones to torture the poor femme, and after four joors of torture, slaughtered her._

_Next was Sunstreaker, then came Sideswipe. All murdered in front of each other. Soundwave had been last. He held onto the servo of his fallen daughter, knowing all to well that even if he tried he would never make it out because if their bond, when one dies, the other soon to follow._

_They started by dissembling his creations, one by one. And then, too week to continue, had sliced Soundwaves main Energon vein, leaving him to bleed out, laid out on top of the very mechs he had learned to love._

* * *

**-Orns later-**

"C'mon you stupit oaf"

Disconnect grumbled and rolled over, burring his head into his arms as his twin shook his body.

"Magma wants us up, we gatta go bro, we might gets founded"

Disconnect growled darkly, if there was one thing he hated, it was being inturuped during his recharge. He onlined his optics and stared at the grinning blue an gold seeker above him. Disconnect simply scoffed and pushed him away.

"C'mon D.C! Why you gatta be a grumpy puss when ya wakes up"  
Twitch pouted, earning himself a roll of Disconnects optics.  
"Command: get up and get ready"

Magma-blasts monotoned voice flooded their Audio receptors as Disconnect shot up, scrambling over Twitch causing the seeker to holler in pain as his small wings contacted the ground, Disconnect was at his brothers side within a second.

Magma-blasts eyes shown amusement as he watched Twitch fidgit on the ground then roll on to his stomach and kick himself upright, Twitch pointed an accusing finger at Disconnect and growled.

"I will get you for that"  
Disconnect rolled his optics again and looked up to his older brother, they were similar in a way, except Magma-Blast always wore his battle mast, he had only seen it off once he ate. Disconnect crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do? Talk to death?"

Without warning Twitch screamed and threw himself at Disconnect, his long seeker claws scratching at his face.

"Ya hurt me! I hurt you!"

"Enough." Magma-blast said, his orange optics staring deathly at Twitch, his youngest brothers wings bent down as he gazed upon the ground in shame.

"Okay, who screamed?"  
Starstriker walked over to her brothers, a servo to her hip plates as her yellow optics glowed with amusement. Disconnect pointed at Twitch, in which Magma-blast calmly set his servo on his brothers arm and pushed the causing digit down.

"Oh, didja find the scraplet I hid in your subspace?"

Twitch well... Twitched as his wings shot strait into the air in fear.

"Ya put wha' in my subspace?"

"A scraplet" was Starstikers smug reply as she crossed her arms over her chassis, Twitch then began to freak out, opening his subspace and throwing things out, dancing on his pedes as if he were standing in fire. Before long his subspace wascompletely empty, with no sigh of a scraper ever being there. he bent his neck and looked right into his subspace, replying softly, almost in a whining tone.

"I ain' see no scraplet"

Starstriker buckled over with laughter.

"You stupit femme! Ya tricked meh!"  
Twitch went to lunge at his crumple heap of a sister on the floor before Magma-blast. ( who happened to tower all three of his siblings by at least three feet) grabbed onto one of his brothers wings, being the only part of him available at the time and lifted him.

"Twitch, you're sister is not stupid, appolguise"

Twitch growled in pain, he did not like his sensitive wings being mech-mandled by his brother, and the thought of hanging three feet in the air brought harsh discomfort.

"I'm sorry Star" Twitch mumbled, Magma set his brother down and patted his head, his optics showed jokingly before they landed on Starstriker.

"Request: Star, appolguise for tricking Twitch"

Starstriker, who was laid out on her back, her vents on high as she took deep breaths. Nodded at Twitch in a way of saying 'sorry bro' only because she couldn't must up enough to actually say it.

Disconnects door wings twitch was annoyance as he spun on his pedes and walked out of the small ally way, as far as he knew, the town they were in happened to be abounded, no mech of femmes, no humans lurking. Although this place was perfect for the refugees, Magma-Blast had stated they could not stay in one place for long, and they were all low on Energon, leaving Twitch, the young seeker, who in a way was much like Jazz, one of his mothers friends. To sneak into a decepticon ship and steel some cubes.

After all, Twitch had to be the smallest of the pack, he was also very sneaky and could get out of any situation. He had gotten in and out of three decepticon ships within the eight orns they had been on their own.

Eight orns since their creators had gone missing.

Since there happened to be no Decepticon headquarters, or ships in the area around them they had to find somewhere else near on, because each one of them were running low. And after all, with being bonded to your siblings if one offlined and the others hadn't a good Energon level, they would surly follow. And Magma always put survival before settling down, so until they could find a place close enough to either an Energon mine or a ship, they would just have to keep moving.

Since they had all require an earth vehicle mode they could move faster, Disconnect chose a rather crappy looking Volkswagen Beetle, he did not want to stick out like a sore digit around here, and he always happened to get caught in bad situations.

In a way Disconnect was the medic of the group, he had always loved helping people, sometimes Ratchet would even let him help patch up a wounded mech or femme.

Magma decided to go with a 2014 ford tremor. And it truly looked good when he was in his form, the orange decals almost looked like they were popping out. Magma-Blast was the leader of the group, he was a skilled warrior, and if he was known, he would be feared. His main weapon was a large claymore, he as training with Ironhide before the group left for Cybertron.

Starstriker, being the up struck femme she is chose to have her alt mode as a 2014 camaro z28. It complemented her very well, and she hated having to dent it. She could be known as the second in command, she used very large katanas and almost had a ninja feeling to her, she was like trying to grasp a bar of soap, when you think you had her, you didn't she could maneuver though any attack and was very hard to hit.

Twitch, on the other hand, decided to go all out and find the deadest give away vehical he could find. He was also a triple charge, he had a bright green Lockheed U2 as his flight mode and a 'dazzling' Aventador lp700-4 with a bright blue and gold lights that flashed from one to the other underneath. Twitch could also be known as a sniper, although he could hardly ever hold still, his aim was fantastic, he could hit a headshot on a con who happened to be a mile away, if their was a clear view for him to work on. Hound ha taught him how to snipe.

Most of the time the four siblings had to do things on their own, they had learned a lot during the fifteen years growing up with the Autobot's, but now that they had left earth they had to teach themselves, day in and day out, training and working hard until they either collapsed into recharge or couldn't continue on.

Disconnect felt a warm servo contact his shoulder as he looked up into his brothers orange optics, his door wings tilted down showing he was upset, Magma pulled his brother in for a hug, showing his rather pleasant side he did every once in a while.

"Things will get better once we find out creators"  
Magma spoke, his monotoned voice soft. Disconnect pulled away from his brothers embrace and gave him a weak smile.  
"I hope we find them soon, I'm tired of all"  
He waved his hand frantically in the air showing off his point.  
"This. All the death, you can practically taste it in the air"

Magma-blasts eyes looked down sullenly at his brothers as he rubbed the spot between Disconnects door wings that Magma-Blast knew he liked, the gesture was enough to relax the worried mech.

"Come now, you're siblings are waiting. We must leave"  
And with that Magma turned slowly looking back only to see if his brother was following, in which he was, he frowned under his mask. As he transformed into his Ford tremor, his siblings following suit.

Things would get better, because they can't possibly get worse.

How was it? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com**

**_'Blah_****' =private com.**

Disconnect glanced at the scene before him, They were surrounded with trees on either side. Moonlight sparkled giving the woods a haunted feeling, it had been a mistake to come in. He shuddered at the sound of an owl and the movement of the wind. The air felt thick inside his pipes making it hard to vent.

Even with his headlights, as well as his siblings shining in front of him, it still brought no comfort, he reluctantly edged in further after his siblings, who were ahead of him, they almost seemed unfazed by the eerie tint that stilled in the air. a rush of energy passed over him as scrambled to pick up speed, feeling utterly terrified of being alone in the dark.

They had stopped driving about two joors ago, some drones were driving up the road so they decided to duck into this forest and hide, while as silently as they could, follow the drones as they lead the siblings to their next meal.

Once Disconnect had reached his siblings he quickly, almost subconcensly attached himself to Magma-Blasts arm. The scared mech didn't care if the others snickered. And they did. He just wanted to be with someone who could kill a ghost if it happened to show up.

Really? A ghost? Why was he thinking this? Ghost weren't real. But walking in this forest in this kind of darkness had himself thinking, could they actually be afraid of a few human ghosts? Well, Disconnect knew the others wouldn't, but he sure did. And who knew how many cons have died in here and became spirits?

Magma raised his hand, a signal to tell the small group to stop, he rolled his optics when Twitch carried on since he had been ahead of Magma he didn't see the hand signature.

"_Twitch_"  
Starstriker whispered harshly, Twitch jumped and almost, almost screamed, he threw his servos to his mouth and tried to calm his raging vents. Swiftly the seeker hurried to his siblings sides.

The sene that Magma pointed to would undoubtedly be their next target. The ship was large, it parked in the middle of a fog covered clearing, it seemed as of the trees had been cut down to make the perfect home for the ship.

The size was breath taking, it had to be at least sixty feet higher than the last ship they had encountered. Drones slipped in and out, some chatting about whatever mindless drones chat about, unknownist to them of the four pairs of different colored optics watching them from behind the trees.

Twitch imedetly went in to work mode as he started scanning the ship for any way to find his way inside, once finding a small air duct, that he knew he could fit in, the seeker gave a nod to Magma, and started sneaking away.

Twitch looked back briefly, hoping he could run back, this ship was huge. Bigger than any he's ever seen, and the amount of guards that happened to be around, he knew something important must be inside. But he knew he had to go through with this, after all. If he didn't theres no telling when they might be able to eat again.

He rolled on the ground for effect as his wings touched the cold metal of the ship, he looked around making sure no optics had seen him before latching his claw like digits on to the outer coating of the ship and began his climb.

Thirty breems and two cut digits later he made it to the opening air duct. He glanced back at his siblings, he would have thought they had left if not for some femmes wolf like antenna poking out from behind the bushes. He rolled his purple optics, sighed and slipped inside.

He had been in air ducts before, but this one was huge, both him and Magma could have fit side by side in it.

He started his journey, moving slowly an peeking into any grates to see if he found the Energon storage yet.

Five breems later he found what he was looking for, he took out a subspaced screw driver and began popping off the screws one by one, holding them in his servo, paranoid that they would drop and cause un needed attention.

As silently as he could the mech lifted the grate, and damn it was heavy, trying hard not to have his vents kick on he hastily set it next to him.

He crouched and peeked inside, upon noticing a drone he almost growled but held it back, he lifted his head, shaking one servo: a sign showing that he was thinking- until he came up with an idea.

Lightbulb shining he took one of the screws and peeked back down the hole. The mech looked almost in recharge, his frame staring in his direction, quickly Twitch tossed the screw across the room, causing it to hit some sort of glass and shatter.

The drone stood stiff as he looked for the source of the breaking, giving this his chance, Twitch put the screw driver back in his subspace and pulled out his sniper, he fastened the silencer on it before looking down, the drone was distracted, his back to Twitch as he inspected the scene.

Quickly Twitch hooked his legs on the metal, leaning down he hung completely out of the hole, with only his legs at his knee joints holding him from falling. He lifted his sniper and aimed. Before smiling.

He did a dog whistle and the drone turned around, before the drone had a chance to call alarm, however, Twitch had pressed the trigger and landed a bullet perfectly between the optics, the drone fell back with a loud clang.

Still upside down Twitch giggled to himself as he subspaced his sniper and hooked his servos around the edge of the hole, letting his legs drop, once they did he let go and landed silently on the ground, one would of thought it would have at least made some sort of scratching nose as his pedes touched home, but no, it was as silent as someone dropping a piece of paper on to a rug.

He walked to the open door, in which he hadn't noticed when he fist saw the room and peered out it, his purple optics scanned for any form on life signal, finding a few drones heading his way he hastily picked up the drone he had already oflflined and set up onto a stool, making it look like he was in recharge. Growling lowly when Energon from the bullet somehow trickled on to him, he move it so the drone faced away from the door.

Satisfied, Twitch pressed his back against the wall beside the door, setting his audio receptors on high he listened for the two drones who walked by to fade.

Once at the door one drone stopped, Twitch, Twitched.

"Man, Steve's always rechargin'"  
One drone said.  
"Yeah, Steve's so useless, lets go Paul."

As the two drones pedesteps faded away Twitch's optics landed on 'Steve's' form. He chuckled.  
"Sorry 'bout dat Steve, Ah sure Paul and . . . Dave will miss ya"

Twitch silently laughed at his random name pickings, he wouldn't be suprises if the drones name actually was Dave, they seemed to pick really common human names, because Drone 2403j6 just seemed like a hassle to remember.

Twitch walked, swaying his hips side to side purposely at the offlined Steve, giggling as he did so, once he reached the crates of already processed energon.

He could take one, it would last them about two days, the crates weren't to big, he could subspace once, and carry two, he debated on what to do before doing exactly that, he it two crates into his subspace and hoisting two into his arms.

"Steve hasn't moved"

The drones known as Paul's voice almost caused poor Twitch to have a panic attack as he dropped one of the crates.

"Hey! You! Stop right there!"

He heard the sounds of blaster a behind him, sighing Twitch picked up the cube he had dropped and activated his thrusters. Bolting right back through the air duct just in time to doge three shots.

The alarm went off, he sighed.  
"Frag you Paul!"  
He yelled as he exited the air duct, he spotted his siblings in battle ready stances he quickly flew over to them an handed the two cubes of Energon to Starsctiker who took them with care and subspaced them.

"Looks like we have trouble."  
Disconnect announce.

"Siblings: prepare"  
Magmas monotoned voices command had all three of his siblings responding, Magma-blasts servo transformed into a claymore, in which he connected his other servo to the hilt of the sword and it merged into the hilt as well.

Starstriker pulled her katanas from her back and stood battle ready while Disconnect held or his cannon blasters, Twitch took out his sniper, jumping onto the branch of a nearby tree.

**_:Query: how many do we have, Twitch?:_**

**_:it looks like twelve, but there could be more:_**

His brother replied, Magma growled before charging out of the sucurity of the woods, Starstriker following close behind as Disconnect fired at the drones.

Magmablaster effortlessly swung his claymore, decapitating a drone, he swung around in time to kick a drone in the groin plates and release one hand, the servo turning into a sonic blaster he shoved it at the cons spark chamber and fired, the noise that came from the sonic blaster was noiseless, but loud at the same time, within an astroseccond the drones spark chamber imploded on itself sending its own metal to crush his spark, he reattached his hand to his claymore, using the downed drone for leverage as he catapulted into the air, right over another drone who looked up at him, Magma thrusted his claymore in mid air into the drones back, his spark bursting out on the top of his sword on the other end.

Starstriker had three drones against her, one attempted to punch her but she dogged it and flong her leg out, tripping the con, she dug both her katanas into his spark chamber before throwing all her weight onto her swords and doing a flip in the air, her feet kicking out another con behind her.

Starstriker pulled her katanas from the downed con and rammed them right into the one she kickeds neck cables, causing her to giggle slightly as he gurgled up Energon. The drone quickly lifted his blaster and shot her right in the shoulder before off lining.

She practically glowed with anger.  
"You stupid _glitch_! You messed my paint up!"

During her rage she hardly noticed another drone kick her feet out from under her, she landed flat on her back as the con aimed his weapon at her. . .  
Only for his was to magically explode before her eyes. Knowing the source she looked back at the tree at Twitch as he downed three more cons, all threes heads shattering on impact, because the weapon was silence, it looked as if they're heads were just randomly exploding.

Disconnect took careful aim at the last con, who was actually trying to run away, he fired, the con flung foreword and hit the ground, not having killed a single drone during their battle he jumped over the bush he was hiding behind and ran up to the drone, his had transforming into an electric whip, he sighed again as he lashed out, as soon as the electric whip touched his metals it sent volts way over killing hight into the mech, off lining him swiftly.

When his hand transformed back into his servo he imedetly walked over to Starstriker and scanned her, she visably shuttered at the feeling before groaning and pushing Disconnect away.

"I feel fine, sadly, my paint isn't"

She huffed and scurried away, motioning with her hands showing that she was clearly upset. Disconnect looked to his eldest brother, his blue optics meeting MagmaBlasts orange ones, asking wordlessly if he needed any medical help, knowing his question Magma laughed and shook his head no.

"Status: never better. Vehicons: Stupid, ill equipped, and unskilled"

Disconnect cracked a smile as he transformed, followed by the others, they booked a hasty retreat back to the abandoned town they had found, eager to dig into the Energon.

It was hard not to realize how easy it was to forget that they were so young still, they had only been on their own for eight human days and it seemed like they had been forever, at first the group, all but Magma, had been frightened and worried, restless and at the same time eager to see how well they could survive on their own, with their constant hunt to find any clues on where there creators are never giving up.

Although they all still had their hopes up, thinking there creators were out where somewhere, just waiting for their precious sparklings to come and rescue them, they had failed to notice that they were the only Autobot's left on earth.

They all though that somewhere out there, there could be a group just like them, wondering around and searching for energon, all desperately trying to find something to remain living for, someone. And maybe a way of secretly getting to Cybertron.

Any seeker could fly there, if they were willing to wait vorns and practically starve themselves. But not many Autobot's had happened to be seekers.

Magma-Blaster revved his engine as they headed back towards the only place they could call safe, his tires kicking up dust as he trailed behind his siblings, Twitch in the lead in his flight mode.

He slowed his pace as he took in the scene around him. It looked untouched although the world had been plagued by the Decepticons, trees still grew, clouds still formed and rain still splashed against the sand, creating mud that will still flow like a river until it meets its end and creates a murky puddle.

Animals will still continue to eat each other, and plants. They will still give birth to their young, not caring about anything else in the world.

Some had it easy.

'_Oh Primus, i am afraid for my siblings safety, please let us not be the only ones on earth'_

Magma-blast whispered almost briskly in his mind. He sped up, unknown that when he did the clouds parted, reveling the sun. The wind picked up and caressed Magmas truck before slipping away like sand to the wind.

_Message received._

**so what do you think? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having magical brain waves here and managed to write three chapters already in one night, someone tell me to go to bed XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com**

**'****_Blah_****' =private com**.

* * *

The Nemisis hovered above the Atlantic Ocean, soft ocean breeze caressed its warn frame. Some Decepticons stood out on the roof, admiring the view before them, the wind embracing their war stained metals, giving some if not all the Decepticons a feeling of peace, finally, after eons, they had a planet to rule.

Starscream was such a mech to have been enjoying the sight before him, he watched as the rising sun glistened against the water below, this planet, earth was truly a prize to have. He would admit he missed Cybertron, and even though he wished to be back on the streets, living a dream commanding the femmes and mechs of his world, he knew he couldn't go back. Not when Optimus reined.

Starscream chuckled darkly. The war hardened prime had been so excited as to the restoration of their home planet that he had left earth abandoned. He was foolish to have thought that all the Decepticons had fled or died when Megatron had fallen.

Truthfully, most had. Most but Starscream and his trine, they spent vorns preparing, gathering Decepticons from around the universe. And when all the Autobot's left, bidding fair well to there human friends. His army rose.

He half thought that Optimus would come to the rescue. But sadly enough for him, to many Decepticons that remained hidden, remained idle and watched, waited for the right moment to strike he had to back down.

Yes, yes. He made sure that all of his Decepticons knew the minuet prime set foot on earths soil he would be slaughtered, and then. Starscream could have his rightful place, he was born to lead, to _rule_.

_Lord_ Starscream: _ruler_ of planet earth, slave to _no one_, feared by _many_.

As he stood there, his fragile shape hanging close to the edge of the ship, looking deep into the ocean blue waters. He zoomed his optics, attempting to see past the darkness that came with the depths, when a voice nearly had him toppling over the edge.

"Lord Starscream, we have a report from ship 22497. Also known as The Night. They were attacked last night at exactly six thirty three this morning."

Starscream turned around, he had forgotten that his optics were still zoomed in, giving him a close up of one of his followers, Dead End. Starscream made some kind of noise mixed between a grunt and whine at the close up, causing Dead End to raise an optic ridge. Starscream retreated his sights and stared.

"Humans I presume? Are they dead yet?"

Dead End mearly shook his helm at his masters theory, waving a servo to a drone, who looked pretty shaky.

Starscream approached the drone, unsure of what he might find, he eyes the mech. Smirking when the drone flinched back.

"What is your designation?"  
"P-Paul, Lord Starscream!"  
Paul answered swiftly, tilting his helm away faintly, Starscream backed away and paced before the purple vehicon.

"And what did you see, Paul?"

Paul straitened trying to regain some self composure as he cleared his vocalizer.

"An unknown Mech with purple optics steeling Energon, my lord."

Starscream seemed to think for an astroseccond, resting a claw like servo against his chin plate as he looked up at the sky, purple optics? That seemed unusual, the only two bots be could think of who could have possibly had different color eyes were Soundwave and that retched femme he had slaughtered, possibly a son? Relative?

"You will search this pit spawned planet, every last town, every cave and crevice until you find him! Go dismissed!"

Paul hurried off to join the other drones and leave as quickly as possible while Starscream turned to Dead End: his messenger with a nod.

"Tell them to bring the autobot to me, alive. So I may take his life."

Dead end nodded respfully and spun on his pede. Following after the drone who had left.

Starscream turned his attentions back to the ocean, so there were still Autobot's out there? Hiding? Well, there won't be for long.

* * *

Disconnect thumbed a small picture in his hand, he was seated down the alleyway, a cube of Energon at his feet as his door wings pressed comtherably against the cold wood of a house that had once a thriving family inside.

How he knew? From this picture. The ends of the small photo were decorated with stickers and glitter, the photo itself showed a young mech late twentys, his hair a carmel with optics to match, beside him, his hand wrapped tenderly around her waist stood a shorter femme, she looked a bit older then the mech, dark black hair that reminded him of his femme creators painjob, she had bright blue optics that had a slight red eye from the camera, she dressed in a short black dress, her wrist covered in hair ties and wrist bands.

Sitting happily below the femme was what looked to be her sparkling, a young femme, probably around the age of nine sat with her legs crossed, a big goofy teethed smile at the camera. Her eyes light blue and her hair to match her fathers.

Grasping the fathers neck tight was a boy who looked rather similar to the femme sparkling that sat below her mother. His hair light brown with natrual black highlights, his optics the color of his fathers. The boy hung lazily a smile almost freakily matching his sisters.

He thumbed the photo again, running a digit against the shattered glass attempting to wipe the dust away, he could only imagine where this once happily family were now. Humans as slaves now they could be working, the father would most like be building structures as the femmes would be carried out as pets to the Decepticons.

He smiled sadly as he looked at the photo, he family used to be like this, so carefree, he remembered when the scariest thing in the world was a nightmare about being hugged by Ratchet, now. Every night he he dreamt of killing, Energon spilled rooms with tortured Autobot's.

Almost every night he had the same nightmare. He hoped. He prayed that it wasn't true, after all. It was just his processor adjusting to the situation.

But still. Dreaming about his mother being shot, stabbed, injected upon. Was never a good thing for the youngest mechs hope.

His door wings slumped with his rather gloomy mood as his optics seemed to look at nothing in particlure. He appeared to be looking at the photo, but all he saw was fog.

Would his family ever be reunite again? Would they ever be as happy as they once were?

"D.C! Why ya over 'ere slumping and leakin' were havin' a good talk ova' dere about cybakittens,"

Disconnect hadn't noticed he had been crying until Twitches voice snapped him into reality, his blue optics cleared as he wiped the purple coolant leaking from his optics, then looked up to his brother.

"Aww na'"  
Twitch said sullenly, the tone in his voice told Disconnect that he ready knew what he was thinking about, he hardly saw Twitch look over to Magma blaster, his purple optics pleading. Twitch was never good at comforting somebot. He was better at doing strange things to make them smile.

After a breem Magma blast bad replaced Twitch, Disconnect watched as his twin walked back to where Starstriker, his wings low showing he was upset, Starstriker said something, and imedetly Twitches wings perked up as he sat down next to her.

"Query: what is on you're processor?"  
Magma asked as he slumped to the ground beside Disconnect, mimicking his posture, Magma blaster slid an arm around Disconnect and pulled him it his side, the green mech only laid his head on his brothers shoulder.

Magma Blast looked down, seeing the photo in Disconnects hand, the glass was broken, pieces hanging on for dear life trying not to fall out. Magma blast reached out wit his unoccupied servo and gently pulled the photo from his brothers servo.

His spark clenched when he saw the happy family, but be remained indifferent on the outside. He subspaced the photo and looked to his brother, only to meet his dull blue optics, some purple coolant still stained on his metallic cheeks.

"Whered you get that?"  
Magma blast asked as he thumbed away some coolant from his brothers cheek, he had not used his monotoned voice, which he usually did, but he wanted his youngest brother to hear the concern in his voice as he spoke, not an emotionless tone.

He saw one of Disconnects green door wing twitch, he could not ace an emotion to it, though.

"Found it in the house behind us"  
Disconnect spoke, his cleared his vocalizer, obviously trying to keep himself from leaking more. Magma blast found the familiar spot between his brothers door wings and massaged them slowly, using his thumb to run light circles around one of his imbroided autobot symbols.

"Well find them."  
Magma reassured as his brother relaxed in his hold, he felt Disconnect nuzzle into his neck cables, a small smile pulling at his hidden lip plates.

"How can you be so sure?"  
Disconnects tone was rather harsh for the predicament he happened to be in, Magma blaster lifted his head up and studied his youngest brothers faceplates.

His normally bright blue optics were almost a dull grey, most likely from his mood, his lips were strait, but at thee front end tilted downward vaguely. He had a pleading look, an almost begging shine to him, asking Magma blaster to tell him that their creators were okay, that they were just waiting.

But Magma couldn't bring himself to say it, he just tilted his head down and vented, he hoped they were okay, he wished they were okay, but in truth he would never know until he found them.

He didn't care how long it would take. He would search for his creators until the day he offlines. He would never give up on them, because NightWave had never given up on him. And she had never given up on his siblings either.

Deciding to try and lighten the mood, Magma burst stood slowly, hauling his depressed brother up with him as he pretty much dragged the unwilling mech to where Starstriker and Twitch were, both seemingly lost in a conversation about their fathers.

Disconnect reluctantly sat down and once again leaned against his brothers shoulder, and once again Magmas shoulder reached up and caressed that spot between his door wings. But Disconnect was surprised when Twitch got up, and sat down right next to him, the usual talkative mech quiet as he reached out and took Disconnects servo.

Feeling left out Starstriker slid up and sat in front of her seething brother she reached out and rested her warm metal hand against one of his legs, tracing an one of his black vine like stripes.

The fact of having each of his siblings touching him somehow brought him comfort, even if his creators had been killed, he still had a family, a loving family who would do anything for each other, no matter what happens in the future, it what has happened in the past.

He realized that they had killed to survive to, and although it was just not right for a youngling, only fourteen vorns old to have already killed over ten bots. They had their battle scars too, they did what they had to, to survive.

A small smile replaced the frown on his lips.

"Thank you guys"

Twitch's wings shot up and he nodded, he felt his own door wings perk up with happiness as love and care flowed through their sibling bond.

"Now, can we talk about cybakittens and cybapups?"

Disconnect laughed lightly as Twitch began to talk endlessly about the armor and the bonds between bots and their cyber pets. And for once, instead of ignoring his brothers constant rambling, he listened, occasionally throwing in his own remark, soon the others joined in, the conversation going from Cyberanimals to human pets. Then to pet food and human food, and although they started talking about the humans being slaves Disconnects mood never faltered.

They made fun of how some humans were bigger then others. How some femmes would be snobby, then try got into talking about television shows. As the talking went on Disconnect had a feeling that they had never left home at base, that they were just up, late at night sharing story's and reminiscing on the younger days.

They continued to talk, each one slowly drifting into recharge as time went on.

Disconnect dropped out first, his head still placed on Magmas chest, followed by Twitch who had face planted into Starstrikers lap.

The eldest siblings talked for a while, wondering how they were going to get through. Until they both were consumed by a sea of happy, comtherble blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sort of Movie verse with a huge mix up of characters if you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com**

**'****_Blah_****' =private com.**

* * *

**Chapter four. Mistakes.**

* * *

The sun could hardly be seen inside a small deserted town, houses started to crumble, as papers that once held importance flew around in the wind, there destination unknown, they fly where ever the wind takes them.

Magma walked along the streets, his siblings were still asleep and he couldn't just sit there any longer, he had to do something. Something to calm the hurt in his spark, the emptiness he had never felt before.

It had started about a joor ago, after he had some Energon, his spark started to swell with this lonely feeling, he had checked over his siblings to make sure they were alive. Thinking it was one of them through the bond.

But he didn't quite understand it, if it wasn't his siblings, then who was it? He doubted it was his parents, well because he had never felt them before through his bond, but maybe, maybe he did, but he just didn't understand what it was, it could be possible, right?

Shaking his head Magma-blast silently approached a building that held his interest, a large two story home that looked like it had once been white, now a dusty brown.

Wood split, the porch itself looked as if the weight of the house had mushed it, it laid a crumpled heep at his pedes, he sighed as he crouched down. Opened the door to look in.

The last thing he was expecting was a huge fluffy dog to come limping out, whining and begging at his pedes.

Confused, Magma shooed the animal away with his servo, but the skinny dog paid no mind, it only dug at a spot below Magma blasts pedes, looking up at the eldest with hungry eyes.

"I do not have anything for you."  
Magma monotoned as he reached a servo down to pet the animal, the large fluffy dog quickly rolled over into its back when his servo made contact, begging the larger being to pet it's stomach.

"Weird creatures."  
Magma Blast mumbled while he gently caressed the creature with his servo, while the tip had gotten lost within its large furry forest, he almost jumped when it met something hard.

Narrowing his eyes Magma Blast looked at the collar around the animals neck, it read. 'Manson'

He picked Duke up in his servo, surprising the mech on how relaxed the creature was the dog liked his servo and stood, but fell back down as Magma swayed, shaking his head in amusement Magma made his way back to his siblings to show them.

It wasn't surprising to see that Twitch was up, he was running in circles around his twin, asking if he was dizzy yet every other astroseccond, and each time Disconnect would growl a 'No'

"Twitch"  
Magmas voice made the seeker stop in his tracks, so fact that he happened to trip over his feet and dice right Into the ground. Starstriker bursted out into laughter while Disconnect rolled his optics and helped his brother up.

"Wha'ya wan' bro?"  
Magma held out his servo to the seeker, Twitched purple optics brightened at the large barking dog.

"Ya found a cybapup!"

Twitch extended his hand to the dog and whined when Magma Blast pulled the dog away.  
"It is not a Cyberpup, it is a..."  
Magma paused in digging through his processor to what exactly it was called while he looked over the animal. Then he responded, his voice dripping with confusion.  
"A flesh... Dog"

There was a scoff from behind Twitch, Twitches wings fluttered happily, Disconnect then trotted lazily up to Magma, and looked over the animal.

"That is actually what humans call a dog, the breed is a St. Beaned, it looks to be about four vorns old, but. Could be wrong"

Twitch literally got on his knees, his wings spread apart a he begged in the most annoying voice he could muster.

"Oh _please_ brotha! Lemmie hold da puppy dog!"

Magma rolled his eyes at how immature his brother was, but could he blame him? Times were hard, at least his immature mood was better then being a depressed heap of scrap metal refusing to do anything. Venting, Magma held out his servo once again, earning himself with more squeaks and please from his younger brother.

"Request: be gentile. Fact: made of flesh, malnourished, weak, could harm."

Twitch nodded fast and put out both his servos as he jumped to his pedes, his wings twitched fast with excitement. Magma Blast could only suppress a hidden smile as he deposited the animal softly into his brothers servo.

Twitch couldn't believe it! An actually dog! Well. He had seen pictures of human pets as well as CyberAnimals, butt was his own pet! A S.t Bernard, D.C called it. He didn't care what breed of dog it was, the animal was just so cute.

Everything about the situation, the death, the dark clouds that covered the sky seemed so distant in his one track mind as Twitch softly pet the dogs mangled purr with his servo, his faceplates glowed with happiness and excitement as the large dog stood up in his servo.

Twitch stood absolutely still, not wanting to small creature- to him- to fall and possibly die, he did happen to be well over fifteen feet tall, the fall would certainly kill the poor beast.

What did Magma Blast say about the dog being what was it. . . Malnourished? Whatever that means. Twitch shrugged as he cupped his servo around the dog, he looked hungry, an thirsty, without really thinking anything through the excited seeker took off , his journey for finding human or dog food with one of the many abandoned houses.

Magma stood still, his helm tilted down as his orange optics locked on  
His sisters form, she had found some type of cloth, a towel or something, she was using it to wipe off the dirt on her metals.

Magma didn't really want to know where she had gotten that. It seemed that his siblings had no care for others personal property, even if the humans were slaves now, they still had a right to their possessions. But still his siblings wondered around the abandoned down, looting like humans during a great disaster, when everyone was to busy running for their safety to really care if they had taken anything.

They had actually accumulated a pile of things that his siblings liked, in the corner of the ally way, laid over covered by any rain incase it happened to.

The only thin Magma had taken from a humans home was that dog, Manson. But technically he didn't take the animal, he opened the door just to look inside, to see what a human home would normally look like. Then put popped a dog who clung to him.

He knew the dog wouldn't have lasted longer if he didn't look inside the house, he could possibly fall over and offline at any minuet because of how low on food he was.

He was no expert on humans flesh pets, but no fleshy should be so skinny that you could see the poor beasts ribs rubbing against his skin. And a dog his size, he should be huge and fat, as humans called it.

He smiled under his battle mask, trying to clear his processor of the tar that had managed to cloud his happiness. He knew that Manson would make Twitch happy, Twitch always talked about CuberPuppies and Cyberkittens. He remembered back at base one time he nagged Sunstreaker, one of his two mech creators- for a cybertronian sized stuffed bunny. Literally he would follow Sunstreaker around base like a lost dog -pun intended- and repeatedly ask. What a boy, he is.

"Hey Magma, you want a cube?"  
He nodded to his sister who pulled an empty Energon cube from her subspace. She wondered to one of the crates and popped it open with ease, dipping the cube into the Energon before sealing the lid and walking it over to her older brother.

He took the cube with a thanks as his sister leaned against the wall next to him, her arms crossed her chassis as she watched Twitch give Disconnect the dog, Manson, as the seeker literally ran around the houses taking off the walls looking for food for the poor beast.

Magma retracted his battle mask with a soft swishing sound as he laid the cube to the bottom of one of his black lip plates.

His faceplate was entirely black, only go lips were a lighter shade, it was one reason why he wore the battle mask simply because to everybot else he looked abnormal. But to him he looked fine. Gulping down the cube he handed the empty container back to his sister,  
Who fingered the inside of it, getting some leftover drops of Energon on her servo before subspacing it and licking the Energon off her digit.

Magma cocked his head to the side and watched her action, she was an unusual femme.  
"What?"  
She snapped, wiping off er digit on her leg plates. Magma only tilted his head further, which looked adorible to his sister.

"Didn't want any goo leaking in my subspace"  
Starstriker told him, pointing a digit at his tilted head, she poked his neck cables and went to walk away when Twitches voice boomed out from behind them.

"Guys! We gatta go! Fraggin' cons are scouting through tha' town!"

Twitch quickly transformed into his flight form, Manson ending up laying down in his cockpit, the siblings fled as fast as they could, but each mile they made only more drones seemed to pile up.  
Magma looked back, there had to be at least twenty drones riding on his tale pipe, he sighed. Saying the one thing he wished he never said.

**:Command: Split up meet back at the town when cost is clear:**

And with that, all four vehicals parted. Magma continuing strait, Twitch had flown north west, Disconnect hesitated still by his brothers side before his tired squeeked as he pulled the breaks, dust kicking up behind his tires as he sped up his beetle to the left of him.  
Starstriker took the right.

They take risks, and sometimes have to pay the price for it. But as long as they're together, they are strong.

_As long as they're together._

Mistakes will be made. Predictor against it's prey, a thousand to four. No help, just themselves, Let the hunt begin.

T.B.C

**Uh oh! The siblings are on their own! R&R oh and the dog isn't just a random add it he has an important role in this fanfiction believe it or not.  
Sorry for the shortness! Reivew I love seeing how people respond to my work!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I put a lot of work into this chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, well. Sorry for the crappy last chapter, I spelt A lot of things wrong only because I was trying to fillerup for this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com**

**_'Blah_****' =private com.**

* * *

**Chapter five. What did you say?**

* * *

**_Disconnect_**.

* * *

Oh how he wished he had taken his brothers advice in acquiring a faster alt mode, because this bug was just too slow.

The drones all happened to have. Fast purple sports cars who looked like they were teasing Disconnect by boxing him in. There were four on him. Was terrified.

The drone to the left slammed into the side of his bug, causing him to forcibly treed right, only to have the con on his right to push him back, they were defiantly teasing him. And he was not happy.

Having enough Disconnect transformed, the force of the speeds he had been at causing the mech to imedetly get jerked back on to the con behind him, who sped up running into his legs. Disconnects back slammed in to the drones wind sheild his door wings crunching painfully against the glass as he flew back. The wind screeching over his audios he saw the blue sky and sand pretty much all around him before his back made rather harsh contact to the ground. He screamed as one of his door wings happened to be facing the wrong way, his body weight slammed against his sensitive door wings, he heard a crunch as every part of his brain lit up in pain, wave after wave of sharp white pain flowing from his door wings into his processor.

He swore as more Searing pain shot through his wires when a con happened to clip the other door wing with his blaster while he laid on his back, he groaned and tried to stand up, the four cons already transformed and aiming their blasters at him.

He was shaking, he had never had to fight without his siblings by him, no one was their and he had no clue how far he was away from them. It sickened him to kill, he never wanted to, he just wanted to live being a happy medic who looks over wounds and helps femmes birth their sparklings.

His legs threatened to collapse as he pushed himself upright, he groaned as his back made a nasty popping sound. He eyed the four cons in front of him, they each stood exactly the same, and unmoving, as if dareing the poor medic trainee to shoot first, and ask questions later.

Growling, he knew he had no choice but to fight, the small green bug swiftly pulled one of his own made weapons he liked to call, shy shooter out.

The cons saw the weapon and within a split astro second they were firing. There were no rocks to hide from the blasts, and he was not as agile as his sister, but he managed to doge a few blows.

Aiming the huge weapon (just think of Dreadwings blaster thing he uses in TFPRIME) and pressed a button.

Bullets rained out fast at the cons before him, the force of the weapon had him digging his pedes into the sand trying to keep from being thrown back, he'd admit his aim wasn't too good, but he managed to take one down before another's blaster clipped his hand and sent the weapon flying out if his reach.

Screaming in pain, he looked down briefly to see two of his four digits had been blasted clear off blue energon welled from his energon lines the sight made Him clenched his teeth, he had taken his mind completely off the battle being distracted by his missing digits, he had failed to notice another shot striking his shoulder sending him flying back, sand flew up around him like a water fountain.

He would _not_ die, he could do this. He couldn't abandon his siblings, _he would fight_. He would fight like a warrior and make them _proud_.

The cons started to walk towards him, and he could only guess because whoever was leading them most likly Starscream: wanted him alive, he pretended to be dead while they crowded around him. But as soon as one reached down, he struck.

His hand quickly turned into his whip as he wrapped it around the con who had been reaching down towards hims neck, he yanked as the con glitched and collapsed, hauling himself up Disconnect snapped his whip, more blasters rained down on him in which during his rush he paid no mind.

_Make them proud._

Yelling a battle cry he struck out Coiling his glowing whip around one of the drones blasters he yanked again with sere force, the arm of the con ripped off with a sickening sounds of his wires and energon veins taring. The drone hollered in pain, Disconnect snapped his whip again as the severed appendage flew into the sky, he transformed his other hand into a small sword as he charged, wrapping the whip around the cons neck pulling him foreword,

Right into his sword.

He yanked the sword from the cons chassis, Energon dripping as he spun around to attack the last con, only for him to not be there.

The pain came back as his rush faded to black, his warnings flashed through his processor as he screamed, he held into his servo as he shook, he was never meant to be a fighter, he couldn't ignore the pain like most others could.

The drone he though was gone suddenly appeared behind the injured mech. to busy crying in pain to notice until the con struck out, his sword severing the poor green mechs arm, he watched as his arm that had two missing digits fall to the ground with a thump, sand flying up. He screamed again as loud as he could as his optics started to flicker, he had to hold on, he couldn't die, he had to find his brothers, his sister, his creators.

He fell face first to the ground, his head tilted vaguely to look at the drone who had severed his arm, the con took aim at Disconnects helm, but the tortured bot refused to move his eyes, he would watch as the con offlined him. He took a deep breath, he couldn't watch, he was so afraid, closing his optics right he waited for the killing blow, the searing pain.

But it didnt come. He heard a loud thump and onlined his optics just in time to see the con drop dead. He vented hard, every part of his body pulsing with pain. he had to rest... just recharge for a little while, yeah. he could do that.

The last thing Disconnect saw before falling into stasis were two dark blue optics.

* * *

**_Twitch_**

* * *

He soared above the sky recklessly trying to doge the blasters of the cons. He had no problem with it, but if one happened to aim at his cock put and harm his pet... They would be sorry.

Having enough of the bullets Twitch tried pulling up, only to have a purple lazer rip right through his wing.

Unconcenly his seatbelts tightened around the frightened dog as he coiled and spun, he hollered. But managed to land on the ground softer then he expected.

That didn't mean the crash wasn't severe.

He looked back to see the cons way in the distance, now that he's grounded he can't get away from them as easy. Heaving out a sigh the grounded seeker transformed and held the whimpering dog in his servo, Twitch hardly felt the pain in his wing as he looked upon the dogs bleeding leg.

"Slag"  
He cursed, he set the dog down in the crater he had created with his body and turned, he took out his sniper and looked through the scope.

It would be difficult to shoot a con when it's in it's vehical mode, but he had no choice, he had no other weapons to aid him, venting softly Twitch waited restlessly for the tiny red arrow to point right at the cons wind shield then pulled.

The shot shattered the glass and even from as far away as he was he still managed to get a direct hit but not a killing blow, taking aim again the seeker pressed the trigger with faint backfired and a soundless Ttk! As the bullet flew from his weapon and imbedded itself into the front bumper.

The drone spun in what looked like a three sixy before slamming into another drone, causing a chain reaction of crashes, two cons managed to escape the crash, transforming and running right too him.

He took aim savagely and went to pull the trigger.

_Woof, Woof Woof! _

Manson barked, startling the paranoid seeker his shot flew out and landed on the drones shoulder, he transformed his injured arm into a blaster and started shooting.

Growling angrily under his breath at his dog he rolled away from te bullets, at the same time sub spacing his sniper.

Now back on his feet the seeker ran at full speed towards the already wounded con, the unharmed one stopped ahaid of him, so Twitch did the only thing his processor thought of at the time.

He jumped up and kicked the unharmed con and used his body for leverage. Twitch jumped at the con who's arm was about ready to fall off, and snatched the limb, he yanked it off and spun around, slamming the appendage into the cons face sending him across the sand, grinning Twitch started to jump up and down, unable to control his rush as he waited for one of the cons to rise.

The one with a missing arm  
Happened to stand first, so he charged, yelling a battle cry that sounded like "spoon!"

Twitch jumped activating his thrusters as he flew to the air, as he came down he aimed his fist at the cons face and pounded, once on top of the con he continued to punch its faceplate until the redness of his optics faded.

He stood and brushed himself off calmly as his wing twitched, he stood still, his purple optics narrowing. He spun on his pedes and flung himself to the side in time to miss a shot that would have undoubtly clipped his wing. He then once again, charged.

Once the con accepted his hand to hand he charged as well. However, when Twitch was just in range of the drone he slid onto his back, ignoring the pain of his sensitive wings scratching against the sand. Once directly underneath. the con he grabbed a leg and pulled, the con fell onto him, making him grunt.

He growled in pain as the drone punched him three times in his optic causing it to shatter, angered Twitch wrapped his servos around the drones neck, and squeezed.  
"You glitch! That was my _sniper_ eye!"

Enraged, Twitch managed to kicked the con in his interface panel, the drone growled and brought up his weapon.

Of course, dogs being dogs, Manson limped over to the side of the con upon seeing his owner in danger and barked three times loudly and ended with a growl. Twitch's one good optic landed on Manson as the con became distracted, it moved the blaster from Twitch's face and aimed it at Manson.

"Don' ya dare think about it!"  
Twitch said dangerously through clenched teeth when he saw it happening, the con went to turn around to blast Twitches face apart only to stop.

Twitches servo slammed through the drones chassis when he paused, he grabbed on to his spark and ripped it from its place. The con moaned in pain as Energon leaked from his mouth and dribbled in to Twitches he gagged and threw the last con off of him and stood.

He placed his servos on his knee joints and vented he tried to online his right shattered optic but he couldn't he was now blind.

He felt something lick his pede, Twitch looked down to see Manson licking some spilled Energon from his metallic foot.

Forgetting about the burning pain in his blind optic Twitch picked up his fleshy hero and sat him in his servo.

"Lets get ya somethin' ta eat now, but imma hav' t drive"

Setting the dog down Twitch transformed into his flashy car and opened the door, Manson faithfully jumped into the seat as the door closed behind him. Manson stuck his head from the passenger side window and panted happily as Twitch turned around and made his way back to the abandoned town.

* * *

**_Starstriker_**

* * *

She felt as if she were in one of those action movie car chases. She sped down the gravel road taring through destroyed stop sights and blinking red lights as he traveled further from the abandoned town, three drones trailed after her. She giggled knowing they couldn't possibly keep up with her but she was in a dangerous mood, they had interrupted her from talking with her brother, so she had to take care of them. If she were in bipedal form she would have smiled as she turned her radio on and blared it as loud as it could go as she swerved to a step in an ally way. She could vaguely see some humans running for safety.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk?_

The femme twiddled her katanas in her servos as the group of cons stopped and transformed, one of their heads tilted at the repeating drumming beat with the added symbol. Smiling the yellow eyed femme lifted one hand above her head and the other out in front of her as she beckoned them with her digits.

_Well, you left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now I see I've gone completely out of my mind_.

The femme charged as the chours started to play, she ducked a blow from a blaster and dug one of her katana in to a drones lower stomach joints.

_And they're coming to take me away! Ha ha! They're coming to take me away! Ho ho he he ha ha!_

She brought her sword out and mouthed the second half of the chours as she spun, leaning back missing a blade from one of her attackers.

_To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and ill be happy to see those nice young men In They're clean white costs._

She jumped back nearly missing another blast as she outright sang the next part, her veins rushing with excitement as he threw her head back and laughed.

_"And they're coming to take me away ha haaaaah!"_

A con ran up to her left and she went to kick him but he dodged, Starstriker growled and moved herself to the best of the sound as she swayed around her attackers, she was toying with them more then she was actually trying to harm them.

_You thought it was a joke and so you laughed you laughed when I said that losing you would make me flip my lid..._

Starstriker tilted her he's to the side and smiled as she rammed one of her katana into the already injured drones spark chamber and sang. "_Right_?"

The two annoyed cons charged at the same time, and still she skillfully slid away to the beat of the song the entire time she continued to mouth the words. She danced around then slid through a cons leg, sliding one of her katanas along the drones underbelly as the song continued, she turned it up loud enough to wake whatever humans happened to be here.

_you know you laughed I heard you laugh, you laughed and laughed and then you left but you know I'm udderly mad!_

_And..._

_They're coming to take me away haha they're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha to the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes._

She avoided another unskilled blaster shot and kicked the second drone, sending him flying down the ally way while he approached, she sang softly while the man singing the song played insanely.

_"And they're coming to take me away, ha haaaah!"_

She ended his life with a katana to the spark chamber, spinning around in time to miss the last con punching her helm, she grinned and waved her hands in the air, the mindless drone stopped and looked at her with confusing, she threw her katana into the air and the cons eyes followed it, after all, Drones are easily distracted.

The katana still in mid air Starstriker punched the cons faceplate hard sending him reeling back, the katana landed in her servo as she spun it in her hand faintly waiting for the con to look up, and when he did she swung, the sword cutting the drones helm clear off his neck.

She watched as the offlined drones head fell and rolled off to the side before the red fading, the drones body slumped to its knee joints in front of her before falling. She smiled.

"_They're coming to take me away, ha ha!"_

She turned the song off and sneered at the downed cons.

"And you failed dumb-afts!"

* * *

**Magma-Blast**

* * *

He hoped his siblings didn't have the same problem be had, he could have sworn that only drones had been within the pack of the cars, but once he heard police sirens his spark sank, he also hoped that this was the only non-drone to be separated.

He though about disconnect, his youngest, he knew that his little brother wanted to stay with him but it could have been extremely dangerous. Magma Blast just hoped that he was okay, as well as his siblings.

He sped his ford tremor faster as the police car with the words 'to punish and enslave' on the side of it, he mentally chuckled, this would be the part where he wished he knew more about the Decepticons, he knew some of them but hardly enough, this mech he didn't recognize.

"Pull over"  
A growling voice said, did he really think he was going to listen? He wasn't an idiot, but he guessed it would be better to kill him and get it over with instead of possibly dragging the cop cursor Decepticon into any human populated areas.

Obeying the command the ford breaker hard and stopped in the middle of the road, the cop car behind him stopped an transformed behind him. As did Magma Blast.

Magma transformed his arms into a claymore while the larger mech jerked his servos as two revving saws too their place. The cop car laughed darkly.

"Silly little mech, you are no match to me"

The cop cars voice sounded as if he had eaten something bad and it had gotten stuck inside his throat, to put it simply. In human terms he sounded like he was 'gargling nails' as they say.

"Opinion"  
Magma said, his voice monotoned as the cop cruiser circled him, Magmas red optics never left his victims, but he did pause at the sound of Magma Blasts voice.

"What did you say?"  
He snarled, thrusting his saws threateningly at Magma, but not exactly getting the reaction out of the mech he wanted, instead of jumping, Magma calmly turned towards the larger Mech, and when he spoke his monotoned taunted.

"Query: are you deaf?"

That did it, the angry cop cursor charged at Magma, swigging his blades at him trying to frighten Magma, but it did not, Magma simply side stepped, dodging the any cop as he activated his sonic blaster and set it off.

The cop car fell to his knees at the sound, it ravaged his audio receptors making his optics flicker, he growled again and charged, forcing himself to go even though the weapon was weakening him.

The cop car sliced out with the saw on his left arm, cutting Magmas hand clean off, the sonic blaster falling limply to the ground and disabling, Magma had turned off his pain receptors, he he hardly felt it. Instead he kicked the cop car sending him soaring through the air and strait into a building, he heard a few humans scream and he mentally cursed himself or being so reckless. Shaking off the slight numbness in his left arm from loosing his servo, he transformed his left into a claymore and charged.

The cop car had tried to pry himself from the prison of the building, his optics still flickering, making his vision impaired as he tried to see the enemy, it was hard to because it looked as if they're were two of him, both running, he shook his head and leaped to the side just in time to miss Magmas claymore pricing through him.

Enraged, The cop car known as barricade threw himself up, mentally repairing the errors that popped up in his processor as he swayed around the smaller mechs attacks.

Magma on the other hand was becoming annoyed with the cop cars dodging, it reminded him of his sister when he had sparred against her. Deciding he had enough, Magma turned to run, only the spin around again jumping, latching onto the roof of a building and running across it, Barricade lifted his saws as he watched the mech roof scale.

Magma had never had to use his power that he had gotten from his family, his father was a telepath, his mother had glowing pain, and he, he had this.

Magma activated his cloaking receptors and disappeared from sight.

Barricade looked around, confused at first but turned his Audio on high to listen as he spun around, the only sound happened to be his saws going at full speed, becoming increasingly annoyed by the sound barricade turned off his saws and concentrated solely on trying to hear footsteps.

Magma jumped from the building and landed next to the cop car, but he made no sound, well he did, and it was loud but his cloaking device masked his body and his sound, thinking it was far to easy, Magma circled around his frightened pray, before standing right in front of barricade.

He could see the fear in the mechs red optics as he tried to mask it, Magma shook his head and vented, lifted up his claymore (that now only attached to one hand) and jabbed it into barricades stomach, but not the spark chamber, he wanted this mech to live the rest of his life, fearing him.

He deactivated his cloaking receptors and smiled smugly under his mask as his orange optics pierced through the cop cars soul. He then replayed Barricades voice from earlier, picking up the trick from his grandfather.

_""Silly little mech, You are no match for me"_"

And with that, Magma pulled the blade from the wounded Barricades chest and watched as he fell into stasis, it was then when he heard cheering.

A few humans peeked out of their windows, hope swelled In their eyes because as far as they knew he was the last thing that could possibly end they're slavery.

He sethed his sword and looked around at the humans as they came out of their hiding places, then he caught the eyes of one hopeful femme, she held her daughter on her side, the femme looked to be around the age of nine. He recognized her imedetly. He opened his subspace and reached in for the photo Disconnect had found and pulled it out.

Exact match, the mother and the daughter looked exactly the same as the femmes in this picture, he knelt down as they approached, the mother was hesitant but the daughter ran right up to him.

"Are you gonna help us?"  
She asked, Magma almost melted at the sound of the sparkling innocent voice.  
"I will try"  
He monotoned, then the mother rested a hand on his leg.

"Please, take my daughter with you, keep her safe, I beg you, it's better then being here..."

Magma flinched, startled at the mothers proposal, the human looked up to him, her blue eyes begged, tears slowly falling. He couldn't say no. He was an Autobot, and Autobot's protect the humans.

"Affermitive"  
The mother smiled and whispered something into her daughters ears as she perked up and ran into the small shack like building that was probably her home. The two sat there for a joor, and waited, Magma was worried more reinforcements would come, but as far as he could see barricade had still been in stasis.

The girl ran out carrying a huge suitcase, the look in her eyes was completely joyful, it had him wondering if the parents had planned this out all along.

He transformed and opened his door as the girl climbed in, the other humans had either left to go hide from fear or looked on with joy as their youngest resistant getting out of the hell hole tey were in. He went to take off before a small voice stopped him.

"Wait."  
The mother said, Magma backed out and opened the door, the mother cupped her child's face and whispered sweet words into her ear, then took out a necklass of some sort from her pocket and handed it to the girl.

"Mama and papa loved you, they always will, but you'll be safe, carry this and ill always be with you, I promise."

The girl nodded sadly and hugged her mother for dear life, Magma would  
Have said something comforting, it if wasn't for the fact that he knew that as soon as he left, barricade would rid the small town of humans.

"What is your name?"  
The mother asked before adding.  
"I want to know the name of the mech who saves my daughter."

"designation: Magma Blaster."  
The femme nodded and held onto her daughters hand tenderly.  
"Magma Blasters gonna take care of you, don't you be bad or annoy him, okay? Stay safe."

She kissed her daughter one more time before closing the door and looking at the hood.

"I'm Ray. My daughters name is Ally, please keep her safe."

Ray said as she patted his hood.  
"I will protect her with all my spark, miss. Ray"

He paused and vented, starting his engine up before switching on his headlights and adding.

"You will not be forgotten"

It was true, she will not be forgotten, he would protect this child no matter the cost, and he was sure that his siblings would too.

He did a U turn and went back the way he came, out of the rear view mirrors he could see Ray tearing up, but with a small, sad but hopeful smile on her face.

He would not fail her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i literally almost squealed with joy while writing this chapter! i hope it does not disappoint anyone! it maybe be short, but its very, very sweet, BY THE BY! the song in the last chapter was They're coming to take me away haha by Napolan IXV I DO NOT OWN IT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com**

**'Blah' =private com.**

* * *

**_Chapter six. It's madness I tell you!_**

* * *

_He felt weightless. He couldn't see, he wasn't venting, the only thing he could do was feel but the only thing that he was allowed to feel, was weightless._

_It was black, an endless sea of black nothingness as his body hopelessly floated on top of its murky water._

_If the green autobot could think, he would've been afraid of the water, who knows what kind of creatures dwell inside of the deep black menacing sea?_

_He thought nothing, though. Only the feeling of being a feather at mercy to the wind, he couldn't feel his siblings worry through the bond, he couldn't feel the pain that had struck him in to stasis, he felt at peace here, numb from the universe, as innocent as a sparkling, no images of death stormed his processor, no pictures of his family._

_But the longer he remained the quicker his processor struggled to remember, remember who he was. His reason in the universe, his processor battled, it fought with an unknown strength, trying trying so hard to remember..._

_He was Disconnect. One of the last Autobot's on a planet known as earth, he had three siblings, Starstriker, Magma Blast and Twitch. His creators were NightWave Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, he had always wanted to grow up to be a medic, he served the leader of the Autobot's, Optimus Prime. He was green and black, and had a weapon he created himself that resembled a whip, he had recently been split from his siblings when he was attack by...he was attacked by..._

_He felt his memories slip away._

_His name was Disconnect one of the last Autobot's on a planet known as earth, he had three siblings, Starstriker, Magma Blast and Twitch, His creators were NightWave Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, he had always wanted to grow up to be a medic. He served the leader of the Autobot's Optimus prime he was green and... He was... He..._

_His...His name was Disconnect one of the last Autobot's on planet earth, he had three siblings, Starstriker, Magma Blast and Twitch, His creators were NightWave, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, he had always wanted to grow up to be a medic, he served the leader of the Autobot's ...Op... Opt... O... Who?_

_His processor continued to fight as the sea threatened to take away his dignity._

_His name was Disconnect one of the last Autobot's on a planet known as earth, he had three siblings Starstriker, Magma blast and Twitch  
His creators were... His creators... His..._

_His name was Disconnect, one of the last Autobot's on a planet known earth he had three... Three.. He had... He had three what?_

_His name was Disconnect one of the last Autobot's on a planet... One of the last Autobot's on..._

_Losing, his processor was losing._

_His name was Disconnect he was one of the last... Au.._

_His name was Disconnect..._

_His name was Disconnect..._

_His name was Dis_

_His name was..._

_His name..._

_Did he even have one?_

_"Wake up! Come on!"_

_"Listen kid your going to be alri..."_

* * *

**Magma Blast**

* * *

The small child in his back seat looked out of his tinted window with pure innocent blue optics, her face was plain with no emotion, so it was hard to tell what the child was thinking, the joy and happiness that had once occupied the girls face had slowly died down the further he traveled away from her creator.

The black truck slowed its pace upon entering the abandoned town, he felt the girl shift against his leather interior, she pressed her face to the window as she looked out, her blue eyes wide and practically shining with recognition.

"This is my home!"  
She yelled, causing the ford tremor to slam his breaks at the sere loudness of her tone, as quickly as the enjoyment found its way into her face, it left and the human child looked down.

"Sorry"  
Magma Blast mentally shook his head and vented, he knew his reaction had gone overboard, but the little human femme scared him, that's all. And for some reason, he did like the smile on the little girls face.

"It is okay, you just frightened me"  
The nine year old girl perked up again and smiled at the dashboard, unbuckled her seat belt and crawled her way on to the front seat as she stood up, Magma had slowed down visibly to keep the child from falling.

"I grew up here"  
She said, Magma already had that idea because his brother Disconnect had found her photo, so he had a pretty good idea where her home was at.

"We happen to live behind you're previous house hold."  
She smiled, making the calm mech smile mentally, was it just him or were small human femmes smiles just so addictive?

He forcibly stopped upon seeing a familiar Camaro speed up close to him, he opened his driver side door, and the child jumped out before he transformed.

"Oh brother I was so worried!"  
The femme pulled him into a hug as he patted her back, the little girl at his pede looked up at the big femme and giggled.

"I'm Ally!"  
Starstriker hastily pulled away upon hearing the new, excited high-pitched voice, she looked down and smiled at the small human sparkling at her brothers pede she then looked back at Magma giving him a look as if to say, 'what were thinking?' he picked up on it and shrugged, so Starstriker bent down.

"Hey little femme, I'm Starstriker"  
The little girl giggled again and jumped, Magma just smiled at her attempt to size up the femme.  
"Can I call you Star?"  
Starstriker nodded softly before setting her servo to the ground, the human sparkling scrambled onto it and hugged one of her digits.

"I knew someone would save earth! You guys are gonna save us!"  
Magma felt a strong sense of discomfort through their sibling bond, coming from Startstriker, before a a ping of pride moved it away.

"We will little Ally"  
Magma decided to rain on the parade.  
"Have you seen Disconnect or Twitch?"  
He asked his sister, Starstrikers smile faded as she straitened, dropping the human onto her shoulder.

"Twitch is here, he had a nasty glow to his optic... But I... I haven't seen Disconnect"

Starstriker's voice cracked as she said their youngest name, Magma looked down and growled, he should not have ordered his brother to separate! He had little fighting experience! He set him up against four. Maybe five cons that were undoubtedly bigger then him! How could he have been so foolish?

"He'll come round, Magma, lets just go try and fix up that hand"  
Magma Blast had hardly remembered getting his servo severed, he did remember to subspace the missing limb though, Starstriker was no medic, she hardly had as much experience as Disconnect did, but it would have to do.

Before Starstriker could turn around he plucked Ally from her shoulder and curled his servo gently around her, he felt her warm flesh burry into his equally warm metals, smiling hardly under his mask he walked on.

* * *

**Disconnect**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What was that constant sound? And where was he? Why did everything feel so... Warm? Had he been captured by the deceptions... Was he dead?

A million and more questions threatened Disconnects processor as he grumbled and attempted to shift his wings, they felt vaguely numb, if that was even a word to describe it, he could feel his wings, he could feel the metal against them... But, where was the pain? Didn't he just get both his wings harmed?

_Beep, beep, beep,_

There it is. That noise again, where was it coming from? And why was it so. . . Dark?

The mech spread his servos out and fingered the object he was on, he then started to feel his body, and sure enough, he was connected to a wire.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Of course! How could he have been so ignorant? It was a spark monitor! But... When did Magma Blast get a spark monitor?

The mech snapped his optics online. The door was dim, a single lightbulb hung creepily from the celling, it swung slowly back and forth as if there was a slight wind. The green mech focused on the swaying lightbulb, was it just him? Or was there actually a breeze in the room? And once again... Where was he?

The mech looked himself over when his blue optics landed on his arm... His left arm.

Hadn't it been blown off?

He used his right servo as he traced his arm with his digit, only small scars remained to show that it had even been severed, he looked down to his left servo and sighed. He was still two digits short, but he felt no pain, he was a bit depressed upon seeing only three digits left on his left servo.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Disconnect outwardly groaned, okay: he was fine, he was awake, did he really need to be hook up to this thing? The beeping sound was driving him mad! He felt of he spent another breem in this slagging small creepy room he would surly end up killing something!

He stopped in his thoughts... Did he just say he would kill something? He visibly shook as he wrapped his arms around himself... Primus, kill something? He never wanted to harm anything! Why was he thinking like this? Why did he have this feeling of complete hatred? And who was it thrown towards?

He almost leaked himself when the door to the room opened and a large mech with red and white paint walked in... Was that, Ratchet? No, no... Ratchet had orange and white paint... Was he.. Related? Disconnect found himself tilting his head at the mech.

The red and white mech who he could only presume was some type of medic- looked young, he was indeed older then himself, but it couldn't be past a few vorns. He was fourteen vorns old.. This mech looked... At least twenty maybe twenty five vorns old. And he had blue optics. He had blue optics! He was an autobot! Disconnect had to hold himself back from throwing his small frame into the bigger mech and hugging him to death.

The red mech turned towards Disconnect with a small smile, he thumbed the edge of a data pad as he walked over.

"How are you feeling?"  
He asked, his tone gentle as he walked to the spark monitor and switched it off, Disconnect outwardly sighed and looked up to his savior.

"I feel a lot better then I had before, thank you for saving me."  
The red mech smiled once again before shaking his head, he set the data pad on Disconnects lap and looked towards the door.

"It's not me you should be thanking, It's Wheeljack"

Wheeljack? He remembered the name... He was a scientist! Wasnt he! Oh yes! His memories were coming back! He was the mech that had taught him mostly about science and how to make weapons! How could he forget a friend like that? Where was he! Disconnect just had to see him!

He could hardly contain his excitement as his door wings perked up and shook with glory, Wheeljack! He thought that old exploding mech had fled for Cybertron! What was he doing here? And Primus he had to thank the living scrap out of that mech for saving his tail pipe.

The overly excited medic trainee quite literally sprang from the berth.

Only to meet the floor, lagit, like, hello face, meet floor name make friends.

Disconnect groaned as he tried to stand, warm arms wrapped under his armpits and helped him up, Disconnect smiled at the medic, their touch lingered for a minuet before the red mech pulled away akwardly.

Disconnect rubbed the back of his helm as he vented at the abnormal contact, was it just him, or was the red mechs servos on his metal, making his vents kick on a normal thing?

"Uh.. I never got your name."

Disconnect said alwardly, shuffling his pedes, he had completely forgotten about Wheeljack at that moment while his processor swelled with embarisment.

The red and white mech stuck his servo out for a human gesture Disconnect recognized as a hand shake.  
"First Aid"

Disconnect smiled and took First Aids servo.  
"Disconnect"  
First aid nodded swiftly as he shook the green mechs hand, they stayed like that for a minuet as First Air looked the young mech in his optics. He could have sworn he had seen a hidden emotion inside, and that's when the medic realized, his optics weren't just blue, they were blue and white. Well, most Autobot's optics were blue and white but one could clearly see the white lingering in his optics like a light show. Before he knew what he was saying First Aid spoke.

"You have nice looking optics."

Really? Did he just say that? He mentally threw a wrench at his own head -a trick he learned from Ratchet mind you- disconnect ended the hand shake and again rubbed at the back of the head.

"Uh, th-thanks"  
He just stutter? When was the last time he did that? When he was four? He vented and backed away from First aid, not enough to make the mech think he disliked him but enought to regain his personal space.

"I guess ill take you to Wheeljack now, I'm not sure when the others will be back from Energon stealing from the cons"  
First aid said sullenly. He continued with a nervous chuckle.  
"Times are tough, ya know? It's hard to stay alive now a days..."

Disconnect nodded, still feeling vaguely stiff from the hand shake, but he brushed it off and left the small room with First Aid.

They walked down a short corridor that had five different rooms that he could only think were berth rooms, branching off from it, where were they anyway?

The main room consisted of a large computer, a few cybertronian sized couches and a large television, never could Disconnect describe how relaxed he felt when his optics landed on that beautiful large technology. He was inturuped from his fascinations when two large and strong arms lifted him up into the air and quite literally squeezed the scrap out of him.

"Disconnect? Is that you? My little mech! I'm so glad you're alive!"  
Disconnect smiled as he continued to be swong around by the excited scientist, finally after a breem Wheeljack set him down, his hands moving away only for a second as the youngling launched himself into his mentors arms.

"Wheeljack! Wheeljack! I miss you, oh things have been so hard, me and My siblings have had to do many, many bad things! Oh Wheeljack! I just want to find my creators and go to Cybertron an leave this planet!"

The mech quite literally poured his spark out to his grandfather like figure, purple coolant finding its ways past his optics. He hadn't realized how much he truly missed his comrades, his friends, his family, but now that he's here, he felt at peace, except one thing was missing...

"I miss you too and I'm so sorry you had to go through with this, sweet youngling."  
Wheeljack set the leaking mech onto the metal floor and knelt down to his height.  
"Are your siblings alright? Are they.. Alive?"

Disconnect froze. That's what was missing! Three things were missing actually! His siblings! He threw his hands in the air and began to pace, sending feelings of confusement and worry through there sibling bond.

He almost face planted when he felt worry, and a feeling he couldn't quite put into words, but the closest words he could use to describe it would be 'reunited'

Unaware at the two mechs watching Disconnect pace as he basically bond-spoke to his siblings, he sent feelings of safety and recognition to them, to get back excitement and eagerness, oh how he wished he could tell them where he was!

"Ah got some of da Energon, fade'll be comin' in soo- DISCONNECT?"

His spark literally exploded upon hearing the mechs voice, he would know that tone anywhere, he spun on his pedes forgetting about everything in the world as his blue optics met his uncles White-with-suprised visor. He couldn't control himself any longer, he sent 'extreme excitement and love' through the bond before letting his sparkling side get the better of him, with a loud femme like squeal Disconnect threw himself at the mech.

"JAZZ!"

They're bodys connected as Jazz literally fell to his knees holding his nephew, he had never felt so relieved him his life to see one of his sisters sparklings still alive, it didn't matter to Jazz at the moment where the others were, it just mattered that at least one was safe.

The hell that had once dragged the saboteur into complete depression, the anger at the Decepticons, the hurt for losing his (non related) sister as well as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had imploded from the visored mech's mind as he held his nephew. his right servo cupped around his helm as his left held the youngling as close as physically possible to his frame.

The saboteur had never really acted like this around anybot but just then, it didn't matter if anyone saw him breakdown, it didn't matter if they saw the purple coolants of joy sneak out from under his visor. It didn't matter.

He was just glad he was alive and hadn't died at the hands of the cons.  
They weren't the last ones on earth, they had a chance, a small chance, but still a chance.

* * *

'_Oh Primus, I am afraid for my siblings safety, please let us not be the only ones on earth'_

_Message received._

_One down, three to go._

* * *

**so how was it? Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a pretty short chapter, this chapter is whats going on before Disconnect wakes up. The song in here is called One More Day by Diamond Ria. I do not own it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com **

**'****_Blah_****' =private com**.

_meep= _**lyric**

_Meep=_**memory**

* * *

_**Chapter seven. With you.**_

* * *

**Magma Blast.**

* * *

Magma Blast nodded a thanks to his sister as she put the finishing touches on his servo, she had managed to reconnect it to his arm, but he still had trouble controlling it, but it was as good as he could get for now.

Standing, Magma made his way over to Twitch, his wings were perked up with happiness as he continued to poke the nine year old girl, -much to Magmas disapproval- and asking if she could feel it.

Magma picked up Ally and set her softly into his sisters awaiting servo as he knelt before his brother, Magma placed a digit under his brothers chin plate and pushed upwards lightly as he inspected his shattered optic. Magma moved his brothers head from side to side, Twitch was grumbling at the contact but made no move to pull away from his protective brother.

Magma Blast sighed as he looked over the wound, he would have to seal it up and conceal the optic, again, he was no medic but he knew if exposed it could get an infection or a virus. Sighing Magma prepared himself to tell his fidgeting brother.

Instead of using words, he used actions. The black and orange mech laid his brother onto his back, Twitch protest, Magma saw the fear in his optic but it had to be done, so when Twitch tried to pull himself up, Magma only pushed him back down.

"Request: Starstriker, take human sparking: Ally and Flesh-Dog: Manson on a walk for proper items of use."

Nodding, the femme lifted the dog from the ground and took off, once they were out if earshot Magma Blast opened his subspace and searched for his brothers spare Medical Weilder. Twitch no longer protested but laid down stiffly, his one purple optic bright with fear.

He didn't want to do this, believe him, he never wanted to cause his brother harm. But like he said before it had to be done. He just hoped his brothers screams wouldn't forever haunt his dreams...

* * *

Four joors seemed like Deca Cycles

To Magma blast. He had been only slightly relieved when Twitch passed out, so to speak, from pain, because that seeker put up one pit of a fight.

Now Twitches optic had been completely removed and sealed up, they would still have to find some sort of metal patch to completely close off the missing optic, but for now that could wait.

Magma ran a digit over the seekers faceplate, he had wiped away the Energon from the poor mechs face, but the image would forever haunt his processor, the image of his young brother, struggling and screaming in pain as he forced himself to keep the seeker from running, he absolutely hated himself now. But he loved his brothers and his sister, he would go to the pit and back for them, he would do anything to ensure their well being.

Even if it meant removing an optic with no pain relievers.

While Twitch was out Magma set to work on his wings, it was an easy thing to do. They had all had small first aid classes so to speak, although none on how to repair a seekers wings, he still had a pretty good idea on how to, of course, Disconnect would be scoffing at him right now.

He paused, Disconnect...

He truly wished his brother was okay, he hadn't seen him, and it had been one orn since the group split, he thought the worse, he felt even worse then he thought, it was his fault that Disconnect...

No, he wasn't gone, he couldn't be. He would definitely be able to feel it if his brother had moved on to the well of all sparks.

Sighing again Magma Blast stood up and began to walk away from his brother, searching the houses for something metallic that matched his brothers paint job.

After a few breems he managed to find a totaled car that was a deep blue, although the seeker was blue and gold, it didnt matter, it would have to do for now.

He took the long way back, his mind kept falling back to his brother... He couldn't put how scared he was for him in words, they had never been apart for more then two joors, and because of his foolishness, he had... He... Was he crying?

He swiped the purple coolant from his orange optics quickly, he had never cried before, but why was he now? Surly he was okay, he might have been an unskilled fighter, but his brother was strong.

He needed to be alone for a bit.

Backtracking, Magma Blast sat behind the safety of a brown home, he thought back to that day, the day his creators had went missing...

NightWave had been, wary when she woke up, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were how they always had been, and when the thunder hit, they locked him and his siblings away, in a room that he didnt know existed.

The sounds of screams and yells came from above them, Magmas protective instincts caught on as he held his crying siblings, even Starstriker was crying.

When everything settled down, they still made no move, they spent joors in that room, they only left when Disconnect had been running low on Energon.

Everybot, every single last bot, every last autobot, his friends. They were all offline, Energon pooled like a lake at he and his siblings pedes, he felt the terror and agony from their bond, they spent the rest of the orn searching for their parents. And they couldn't find them, they held into the last sliver of hope that they had escaped, or had been take. Hostage.

Come to think of it... One bot besides his parents were missing, that happened to be Jazz, could he be out there? With his creators? Oh how he missed them... He missed them more then anything, he needed each and every one of his family because if one left... It just wasn't complete anymore.

Magma did something he had never done before, he transformed into his ford truck, and turned on the radio, he switched through the stations until he found what he was looking for, he didn't know why he had suddenly a desire to listen to a song, he never really liked music. Magma offlined his optics, soft country music flooded his audios as he played back memories of his family from his memory banks.

_Three year old Disconnect ran happily down the hall as his carrier knelt down, she had just returned form a mission that had her gone for days, the little sparkling dashed as fast as he could, he leaped into his carriers arms, both their optics shown a feeling known as love._

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished, for one more day with you. . ._

_Five year old Twitch had a bad flux, his wings shook with fright as he walked his way down the dark corridor, his purple optics dim within the dark. He took a left, he walked into the room of his eldest brother. Shakily the seeker tapped onto Magmas armor, and the mech woke, upon seeing his leaking optics Magma lifted his brother, he spoke soft words of love and comfort into his audios as he slowly rocked his baby brother in to recharge._

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you . . . _

_Eight year old Magma watched from a distance as NightWave sat next to his sires, each one had an arm hooked around their mate, the sound of three sparks beating as one as all three watched the sun set, a picture perfect scene, yellows splashed with oranges as they spread far across the sky, the rays of the earth sun trying desperately to warm the earth before the moon takes its place._

_Sunstreaker placed a loving kiss on NightWaves left cheek while Sideswipe claimed the right, she leaned into their touch, the moment never to be ruined._

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love you's_

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you. . ._

_Ten year old Magma Blast watched as Starstriker and Twitch cuddled against Jazz. The saboteur hung an arm around each shoulder as he told them stories of Cybertrons Golden Age. Jazz's smile never left as he spoke, he took turns watching each of the sparklings reactions, sometimes acting things out with his hands, once the story was finished, Jazz placed a loving kiss on each of their helms._

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you,_

_Nineteen year old Magma watched his siblings as they recharged. Disconnect was holding onto Twitch as if his life depended on it, the nights air assaulted them. Magma rubbed a servo over his sisters helm as she recharged, he looked up to the stars, his spark threatening to break. He looked back upon his three siblings who looked anything but peaceful as they slept. The only things to keep them from the edge was one another, the only hope to keep them together, reuniting with their family. _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day. . ._

He onlined his optics, ignoring the tears that rolled into his battle mask, Magma looked down at his servos and blinked away the fog, his lips parted before he could think, his non monotoned voice coming out briskly and hoarse, each word cracked and shattered as it came from his vocalizer,

"Leave me wishing still, for one more day...

And he would still be wishing, through the hurt and the crimes, the pain of losing one another, and the fight to hold on to the only things he holds dear, oh how he wished for one more day.

"With you"

His head dropped, his servos clashed to his sides and stuck to the metal like glue, His optics offlined, purple coolant tears dripped off of them and splashed on to his lap, he felt his body limp, his processor forced him into recharge.

**_R&R! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been busy with back to school and things of that nature, but I should be back on track, I won't make any promises of when the next chapter will be in but you won't have to wait more then a week, I promise! **

**This is completely irrelevant but I went to see City Of Bones yesterday, I've read the whole series and all I have to say. MANGUS BANE YOU ARE ONE SEXY MOTHERFRAGGER. To bad he's gay c:**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Review! It's what keeps me from hiding myself in a corner :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com **

**'Blah' =private com.**

* * *

_**Chapter eight. These feelings.**_

* * *

To say the three siblings were overjoyed would be an understatement, the entire Allyway had a happy feeling to it, the once gloomy, death ridden hideout had turned from depressing to mirthful in the matter of seconds.

Disconnect had contacted them through the bond, they had expected the first feelings to flow through would be pain, regret and other bad, horrible things, but much to their relief, and disbelief, they found themselves thrown into an emotional twister of love, safety and excitement.

Also, to say the group was eager to find their sibling to reunite with whomever he happened to be with, would be another understatement.

Starstriker: on the outside, looked contempt and ready as ever, she had undoubtly the biggest smile Magma had ever seen on her faceplates, it was true that the overwhelming amount of happiness that radiated from Disconnects body to theirs would lift their mood, Pit, they could all still feel Disconnects joy. It was overpowering to say the least.

Twitch could not keep still, he held his flesh dog, Manson in his palm and quite literally jumped with crazy, ecstatic joy, Magma was afraid for the dogs safety, he was sure that if Twitch kept 'bouncing off the walls' as humans called it, the dog would meet its fate by being flung accedently from the seekers claws landing in a dumpster somewhere or at this rate, on top of a roof.

Magma, was relieved, a mixture of both his and all his siblings emotions flooded him with new found pride and an even bigger goal to find Disconnect. Out of all three of his siblings the small green beetle he happened to be the closest with, there's no doubt that he didn't blame himself for what had happened to his youngest brother but all that happened to be forgotten when they first felt that joy hit them.

Magma Blast held Ally in his servo, the small child was extremely confused, Magma could tell. He looked around the three Autobot's with a look of distance in her eyes. But the smile never faultered, she had this glow that radiated from her, since everyone around her was happy, why couldn't she be?

At first the small was more then ambiguited. One moment they had been silently moping around for their lost brother then they all just froze. Literally. Optics zoomed in at nothing all actions stopped, leaving the group in complete, utter silence she debated weather or not to poke Magma in the optic to see if it would hurt, more so even to see if they were even alive and not in some, frozen world without her,

It stayed like that for about four minuets, and right when she had been getting used to the quite and stillness Twitch had screamed for joy at the top of his vocalizer and started running up and down the Allyway, He had scared her, yes. She almost, _ALMOST_ (mind you) peed herself.

Just think, being in a silent room for a total of four minuets or more, and right when you loosen you're guard the most mind numbing, loudest screech you have ever heard sounded like a siren, right next to your ear. Unless you were deaf or weren't afraid of anything you would have jumped, and she did, she literally fell off of Magmas palm. (Although she had been in the middle of his palm and had no idea how in the world she ended up jumping so far as to leap through his blocky digits and into the air) the whole scene had nerved her, but now? Why should she care! They were all happy, she could pretty much see the blissful look on all their optics.

After a brief plan the group of three Cybertronian, one human and a flesh dog set out to pull at their brothers bond until they happened to find them, they were running on the aftermath of Disconnects feelings, so blinded to anything else around them except for the one word that floated through the groups processors like a silent agreement.

_Reunite_.

* * *

**Above the Atlantic Ocean.**

* * *

Dark, deep blue, waves of sunlight pierced the crystal blue water, aquatic life continued to swim, heading to places, who knows where?

The rising suns rays shimmered against the ocean waters, creating its own reflective shine, many tiny, white crystals reflect the suns light, trailing up into the sky, only to disappear a few inches away.

A large dark, evil shadow blocks the suns rays to a large portion of the ocean, the small section having to remain bathed in the darkness.

The shadow belongs to a large alien ship, it's gloomy grey color stands out against the colors of blue and yellow around it, the white crystals's shines stop dead, as if fearing one touch of its light against the ship will send the sea falling to its disaster, only to upset the millions of sea life that live below it, unknown to the danger lurking just above its surface.

The long corridors of the ship are practically packed with alien life, large metal, menacing creatures walk the halls.

On the lowest floor of the ship, known as the Nemisis lay a single room long forgotten...

No light reaches the room that reeks of rust, no light to shine upon the dull, lifeless body's that the crew were to lazy to get rid of.

Inside the room lays dark secrets of torture and death, dry blue substances cling to the metal of the many dead body's that rest inside, each body had once their own backstory, each mech: each femme, a life that had once been worth living, each life special in its own way.

A total of eleven metal corpses rest in eternal slumber, never to move again, never to reach the impossible of rising from the dead. Rising up to complete their broken lives that had once meant so much.

Many horrid, unspeakable crimes had been eagerly committed inside the dark room, one leaders greedy desire to exterminate a single faction so that he: may take control and quench his thirst for death.

But still, as the world turns, each day passes the body's remain, unmoving and still, rust gathers along the seams, forgotten.

Warriors, strong willed fighters who fought for the greater good, each ones life ended.

Prowl, a loyal guard to Optimus prime, a fighter trained in marshal arts, a loner at heart, a workaholic, the mech had once a connection to a certain mech, a feeling that ran deeper then the Energon that once pumped lively though his wires, a connection and words that will never be spoken, he lays in a heap, an Energon stained body against the far end of the wall, _forgotten_.

Hound, once polite mech, and a worthy sniper, he had worked hard to get where he was, only to be shot down, strong willed and trustworthy, a listener and a comforter. Hound. Now lays across a berth. His body long since dismantled, _Forgotten_.

Ironhide- weapon specialist, a tough warrior with an even tougher attitude, a mech true to his word and true to his skill, he fought with pride and honor, a mech who had fallen in love with a courageous femme, the same woman who had died with him, Ironhide, his body laid slump against the only berth in the room, his hand held protectively around his mate, _forgotten_.

Chromia- spark bonded to Ironhide, a femme who lived a life of true glory and love, a temper much like her mate's, she now lay across her bondeds lap, her optics dark, _forgotten_ .

Ravage, Frenzy, Lazerbeak, Rumble and Buzzsaw- were once loyal creations to their master, spy's at best, they had once been decepticons but changed their ways for their creator, now. they laid piled atop of one another, each touching, connected in some way, seeking comfort from beyond the grave. _Forgotten_.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe- had once fought in the pits back on Cybertron, two very strong acceptional and feared mechs. They were once two hectic mechs, living to prank, to live life to the fullest, during they're past loving life they had met a femme who had stolen their sparks, they took a journey of eternal glory. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are bolted next to each other, both fastened to the metal walls, shards of glass and other sharp, deadly things riddle their body's. _forgotten._

NightWave- daughter to Soundwave, a strong willed femme who lived a long distant life after the murder of her femme creator, she had learned to forget the past, to move on once the twins had accepted her into their spark, NightWave lay flat on her back, her throat long since slit, her body unmoving. _Forgotten_.

A single mech remains, a heap in the dark, his back laid out against his daughters, the mechs servo had been locked with his sparklings, his once visored optics now revealed, cracked and shattered, pieces threaten to fall with the slightest of movement.

Two, dark offlined golden optics looked emptily out to the room, unable to move, unable to speak, the once visored mechs only hope is to hold onto the servo of his fallen daughter as his processor battles, Energon from his own body as well as his daughters stain his metal.

Within the darkness of the death filled room, Two golden optics online.

Soundwave, once a loyal decepticon never to question his Lord, he defected to reunite with his only daughter, the only reminder he had of his bondmate.

_Forgotten_, but _alive._

_**R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have a few hand drawn pictures of Disconnect and Twitch. If anyone would like to see them email me Doodlebuddy12131213_ instead of _.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com**

**'****_Blah_****' =private com.**

* * *

**Attempting memory download file.**

**10% complete **

**20% complete **

**Error: Memory File 1103 Corrupted. **

**Error: Memory File 1104 Corrupted. **

**Error: Memory File 1105 Corrupted.**

**Error: Memory File 1106 Corrupted.**

**40% complete.**

**50% complete.**

**60% complete.**

**Error: Memory file 2208 Corrupted.**

**Error: Memory File 2209 Corrupted.**

**80% complete.**

**100% complete.**

**Download Finished. Some data lost. **

**Starting Virus scan.**

**10%**

**50%**

**100%**

**Scan complete, No Virus Detected.**

**Attempting reboot of Decepticon Third in command. Soundwave.  
10%  
20%  
30%  
50%  
70%  
90%  
95%  
99%  
100%**

**Reboot complete.**

**WARNING: Energon levels below 10%  
WARNING: Self repairing Systems damaged.  
WARNING: Heavily damaged, Medical attention required.  
WARNING: Symbionts Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Rumble. Terminated.**

Attempting reconnection to com. System.  
10%  
20%  
70%  
100%

**Reconnection to Decepticon com. System complete.**

**WARNING: Damage cannot be repaired. Emergency stasis lock nessesiary. Yes. No.**

"N-N-negative"

**Stasis lock terminated. Pain receptors coming online.**

**Battle computer sync. Attempting to retrieve lost data.**

...

Download failed. Some Memory files lost.

**Spark signature detected.**

**WARNING: emergency stasis lock required. Forced shut down active in 1.23 breems.**

**Symbiont Designation: Ravage Detected, Reconnecting To Cassette.**

...  
...  
...

**Error, Symbiont Ravage: Critical, unable to reach. Damage Extensive. requires medical attention.**

**Attempt to reconnect?**

Soundwave vented softly, his Energon levels were low and he knew so, he held Ravages frame in his arms, petting the back of his head with a servo, how did they get here? And why was he in a room with a bunch of dead Autobot's? With great effort he mumbled.

"Affirmative"

**Reconnecting to Symbiont.**

...

Symbiont Ravage detected. connection established.

**WARNING: Energon levels below 5%**

Did someone order his demise? Hewas in so much pain at the moment hecould hardly keep his servo moving,  
Ravage was venting but it was slow, he could almost feel the pain in his last symbiont's spark with each breath he took.

**:Soundwave to Knockout. Medical assist needed.:**- Soundwave.

:_**Soundwave**_?:-Starscream

**:Affirmative, commander Starscream:-**Soundwave.

:**where do your loyalties lie... Soundwave?"**  
Starscreams voice was heavy with suspicion. Why was he asking?

:**Decepticon Soundwave: Loyal to decepticon cause. Third in  
command: to...:**

**Emergency stasis activated. All systems shutting down.  
5  
30  
45  
70  
100**

**Shut down complete. Data saved. Stasis lock complete.**

_Darkness..._

* * *

"I think they're on their way!"  
Disconnect jumped happily around the base he had currently taken refuge in, he was happy to be around people he knew, well. Three bots he knew. There was this new femme he had never seen before- but she was nice enough, her name was Charm. She looked rather plain, but she had antennas on her helm that resembled a human cats ears, they moved with her emotions like door wings or wings.

Charm was pretty much all grey and white, the two shades clashed together making her look like a Human Ghost in a sheet.

He had been told of the situation at hand, Jazz had managed to get to First Aid and Wheeljack and escape to a secret military base that had been created before the Silo, they were deep down under ground, the only way to get in or out was by a Ground Bridge that had been there the whole time, Wheeljack had managed to repair it pretty well, the tech that was inside the base was astonishing, Disconnect had never felt so at ease in his entire life being around so much technology. To him computers, science and helping those in need were the only things keeping the trainee medic running.

Although someone had to stay at base at all times to be able to operate it, First Aid had told him that he was usually the one to stay, but sometimes they had gotten into really close encounters to where he was needed, First Aid was more of a field medic than a 'stay-at-home' medic like Disconnect.

He had been training all his life for this moment, Now first Aid would be able to leave to help the others if something should happen (Primus forbid) and he would be able to stay behind, he was no expert but now that he had First Aid- don't get him wrong, Aid was no Ratchet, but he had been trained by Ratchet, one of best medics known to Cybertron- he would be trained properly by the handsome mech and finally have his chance at becoming the medic he knew they needed.

Currently, all five were inside the base, inside the main room, they were debating on weather or not to have Disconnect and Jazz await at a certain location for the three siblings to find them, incase a decepticon happened to be on their tailpipes.

Jazz could certainly handle himself in any situation. He had been leader of the special ops for a reason, and Disconnect had assured them that they would not be disappointed with his siblings progress, Jazz, being Starstriker and Twitch's personal trainer knew that both siblings had a very easy way of accepting information and it took no time at all for them to master something.

Jazz Knew Magma Blast was a complete different story, he resembled Soundwave so well that he wouldn't have been surprised if the mech had telepathy like his grandfather had. He had trained non-stop with IronHide, Magma Blast wanted to a tough warrior.

Despite all this, Disconnect had assured Jazz -and the others- that he knew his creators were online, he had this feeling. It was extremely hard to explain, he couldn't find the words to describe it, but he knew at least one of his creators were online, and he knew that he and his siblings wouldn't stop until they were safe.

In the end First Aid set the coordinates not to far away from where Wheeljack had found Disconnect. Jazz, and Wheeljack accompanied him.

They waited. The pulling in Disconnects spark told him that his siblings were close, he closed his optics. Vented. And waited.

The sound of a jet made his optics snap online.

The jet transformed mid flight and landed right in front of Disconnect. His spark reached out for his twin. He found himself hurling himself into his twins arms.

" !"  
Twitch hollered, he spun his wrong around and kissed his cheek multiple times. Disconnect huffed.

But he never felt so happy to be hd by those arms. He hardly heard the others approach. They each swirled around him. He hugged Magma with deadly intent. Magma picked his brother up and held him bridal style. Cupping the back of his brothers head to his spark, he had been so worried.

That's when he caught sight of the others.

Twitch screamed with joy as he threw himself onto Jazz. Starstriker had been forcibly picked up by Wheeljack but she didn't protest.

Four breems later and seemingly thirty hugs later, they were making their way back, when Magma suddenly stopped.

He opened his chest subspace and picked Ally out of it. She whined and crossed her arms, a second later Manson came jumping out. He free fell for about two seconds before Twitch caught his dog and held the beast to his chest protectively. Jazz looked back at the small human and crouched down.

"Hey 'lil lady."  
The girl giggled and waved at Jazz. An innocent smile on her lips. He raised an eyebrow at Magma Blast but he simply shrugged it off. Jazz called for a ground bridge.

* * *

They had settled in. Since only one room had been available, all four siblings decided to stay inside together. They didn't complain, why would they? They felt complete being close to each other, well... As complete as they could be without their creators.

Disconnect let out a harmless yawn as he sprawled himself across one of the couches as if he owned it. He had never really show his dominance over anything, he was more of a shy bot, if he didn't own it he would treat it with great care.

the shyness was forgotten, locked into the back of his processor somewhere because His optics were glued to the television. It wasn't on. But he still found it interesting. Fascinating to say the least. he stared back at his reflection, he made a few obliviously weird faces.

The last time he had seen a television happened to be twelve orns ago, yeah, twelve orns without looking at a TV it drove the poor bot crazy. He loved technology, a normal bot could go a deca-cycle, maybe more without setting optics on something that could entertain their bourdum with a click of a button, Disconnect, however. Was different in many ways.

He was pulled from his heaven when he felt the couch sag by his pedes, he looked up and smiled seeing Aid there. First Aid's aft was halfway off the couch giving the bot didn't want to sit on Duscinnects legs because the trainee medic happened to be laid out, claiming All the space.

The shyness swiftly made its way back to the front of his processor as he moved his legs up, sitting with his back against the arm of the couch, pulling his knee plaiting to his chin for a false since of protectiveness, he did not need to feel secure but he processor did the action without him actually thinking it through.

Aid took this as an invitation and sat down on the couch, the fabric dented faintly at the pressure but it seemed to hold.

Disconnect tossed his legs over the couchwith a stretch, he didn't want to look like a frightened sparkling around Aid. Satisfied that his new posture wouldn't scream 'you make me feel weird and I don't understand why' he moved a bit closer to his new friend.

They sat in a tense silence for a few breems. Neither bot knew what to say exactly, and even if Disconnect did he was sure his vocalizer wouldn't work for him, but now dreading the weird atmosphere, the green bot cleared his 'throat.'

"Uh... What's going on?"  
He asked. He rubbed the back of his helm, why was it always so... Weird to be around this bot? Why wasn't it this akward to be around Charm or Jazz? It maybe be because he had known Jazz practically his whole life, actually he did know Jazz his hole life, but he had just met Charm, he'd never seen the white ghost like bot before in his life but he didn't feel the need to hide his faceplates from the femme because he was afraid if he looked her in the optic his vents would kick on.

Like it did with First Aid, but... Why?

being around this bot made him feel things he had never felt before. His wires got all 'tingly' and he had to hold back a smile every time he would see him. He was sure that First Aid would be a great friend.

"Nothing, Jazz wants to tell us- well mostly you guys. A story, asked me to come get you"  
Disconnect nodded and hastily stood, he resisted the urge to lend his friend a hand.

His thoughts wondered as he walked beside the red and white medic, his metal looked smoothe.. Yeah, they did, he tried to hold back the temptations of touching the metal, he was a weird bot, when something looked smoothe or ridged, he had always the temptation to just touch it.

What the pit? Why was he having weird pulls to touch his smoothe, shiny red armor that seemed to scream 'touch me!' At him?

Shaking his helm, Disconnect put his newly repaired hand to his side. -he hadn't noticed that he was actually reaching for First Aid's shoulder armor- and continued.

Jazz's berth room was highly decorated. A small CD player rested next to what looked like a recorded player on a seemingly out of place white table. Covering the walls were vireos human singers and bands the walls were painted a light blue, the Autobot insignia painted perfectly atop the celling.

A few lights hung aimlessly from the celing. Lighting the eight beings within.

The room was actually quite large, the room Disconnect shared with his siblings was only around a foot smaller, which said a lot because their room actually soared enough to fit probably two more berths despite the four already there, as well as the human bed Wheeljack had managed to steal from a town not to far away.

Jazz sat on his berth, Twitch's head laid out lazily on his lap as Jazz petted the wings on his helm with great care. Manson took claim to laying in front of Twitch's spark, Disconnect could only guess that the pet was taking happily to his friends spark beat.

Magma Blast was seated in a chair across from the berth with a little Ally curled up on his hand, his hand was pressed lightly to his chassis keeping the human sparkling close to his spark.

Starstriker sat with her helm resting lightly on the Saboteurs shoulder. Her agile fingers traced the plaiting of her uncles arm. It was clear to the trainee that the cyber ninja femme had missed her mentor.

"There ya are, we been waitin'"  
Jazz smiled toothily, his visor flickered to life with an amused light blue glow. Disconnect smiled back, his smile refreshing and subtle. Disconnect nodded at Jazz, taking one last look around the decorated room.

Aid led the green bot to a spot on the metal ground a small ways from the berth. Not to far where it would be hard to hear, but not to close where they wouldn't be able to see Jazz.

"Now tha' the groups all 'ere, imma tell ya ah story 'bout a bot ah once knew"

Aid sat shyly next to Disconnect, the green bot could practically feel the humming of his engine against his sensitive metal. His door wings Twitched at the odd feeling humming from his spark. He bit his lip plaiting, sucking it up and focused on Jazz.

"There use ta be dis heroic, cop bot by tha' name o' Prowl"  
Disconnect rolled his optics and vented softly, Aid seemed amused as he leaned in closer. Disconnect couldn't tell if the bot was actually interested in Jazz's story or acting that way.

"He was always workin' ah used to hack in ta 'is room an' pull him off 'is chair cause he would fall in ta recharge at 'is deak cause'a all tha' work he'd been doin'"  
Disconnect tuned himself out vaguely, he still heard Jazz's words but he wasn't quite focused on them. It was obvious that the saboteur had a connection to the autobot SIC, often times Jazz would tell him story's about their adventures together when they were alone. The green bot didn't mind the story's at all, it was often time filler for him. His life had been pretty easy going before this... Mishap had happened.

He did notice as Jazz's story continued that Twitch would shake his left servo. If it was coming to an exciting point the seeker would shake it fast, if it was going through details it would slow. But throughs the whole time Twitch's servo never stopped shaking. It was quite amusing to say the least, one would have thought he would get tired after a while. But this was Twitch he was talking about.

"'e was so borin' so ah dragged him ta tha' sea o' rust an' dared 'em ta get o'cross"  
Starstrikers wolf like antennas piped up with interest as Twitch's wings fluttered behind him in a manner Disconnect would point out as adorable. Even if it was his brother.

"Did he do it"  
Starstriker asked, her voice heavy with disbelief. Jazz chuckled softly as he patted the black and yellow femmes shoulder.

"Nah, 'e said it wasn't logical."  
That earned a few soft laughs from Magma and a roll of the eyes from Starstriker, Twitch seemed to deflate with disappointment, Disconnect was worried for a klick when his servo stopped shaking, but as quickly as it stopped it picked up again at Jazz's next words.

They all knew Prowl wasn't much of an explorer. It sounded just like him. It had the small bot wondering if the story was true or another one of Jazz's crazy adventures that were clearly made up. Disconnect smiled shortly. He remembered Jazz had told him one time he took out a predicon by running circles around it. Disconnect hardly believed it. But the two hour tale was highly amusing.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he estimated around a joor, maybe less, Jazz apparently was no where near done with his story, it seemed to just reach its climax when First Aid nudged Disconnects shoulder plaiting with a slag eating grin. Dazing the green bot momentarily. Did he miss something important? Or humorous? He was answered when the medic pointed to Twitch, his gesture was noticed by everybot but Twitch even though it had only meant to be for Disconnect.

Twitch's optics were offline, his sharp seeker claws held tight onto the armor of Jazz's leg, it looked as if one wrong move and Jazz would be gone from him forever.

Starstriker snickered and smiled wickedly down at her recharging brother.

Jazz seemed to catch on, his visor flashed to white for an astro second before a daring grin crossed his faceplates.

Disconnect rolled his optics as the Jazz and Starstriker set into action,

Without a doubt, the seeker would wake up at sun rise in one pit of a situation.

**How was it?! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys back with another chapter, I hope you're enjoying this FanFiction so far, I still have many things to come! I have dis story all planned out and I honestly love the way it turns out, I hope none of you are disappointed with the results! This is another blow off steam chapter, after all, it wouldn't be a full story if the characters where thrown into horrible danger every chapter would it?**

**by the way i would love some feedback on how the characters (Wheeljack, Jazz, First Aid, Soundwave) on how I'm doing with them, if i need to fix some things and whatnot, if you have something to add DONT BE AFRAID TO TELL ME. i need to know if I'm not doing one of the characters right, i hate OOCness when I'm trying to be serous.**

**THE BEST HAS YET TO COME! For now, THEMSOUNDWAVES- OUT!**

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I do not own Magma-Blast or Starstriker, I do own Disconnect and Twitch ( only partly owned because they were created by Autobot-Fangirl0203 I own how they interact and what they look like) I do own the storyline, and my own OC that will be making an appearance later on within the story.**

**Times table.**

**Astrosecond: 1 Second**

**Breem: 1 Minute**

**Joor: 1 Hour**

**Orn: 1 Day**

**Deca-Cycle: 1 Week**

**Orbital Cycle: 1 Month**

**Vorn: 1 Year**

**:blah: =com **

**'Blah' =private com.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10. I miss something?_**

* * *

Morning came fast for the Autobot's. the sun was up, shining selflessly over the underground base. From a view in the air all one would see would be ground. Dirt and tan desert rocks, but underneath all that stone is a place where few Autobot's call home. Inside the base everybot was up and running, each one doing something, be it watching human shows or working on a new invention, everybot but one. . .

* * *

_Wind blew against a few sorry trees, they leaned and cracked on the verge of breaking apart from the sere force of the vigorous winds. A loud bark administered from somewhere within the straggling forest. Accompanied by a low growl._

_A shaken up St. Bernard limped around a fallen tree, the dog whimpered and whined with every step of its paws._

_The animals front leg had been bent into a position that looked seemingly impossible to achieve. The animals blood covered its once white fur, rendering it a deep red and dark brown as the blood dried against the long hairs of the dog. _

_The St. Bernard quickened its pace fearfully as sticks and twigs crunched under its assailants feet, more low warning growls and hungry snarls rose from the depths of the darkness._

_Manson hobbled lifting his front paw completely into the air and attempted to run, A loud, angry vengeance-full Howl pierced through the loud winds screams as three black and white wolves charged from beyond the darkness of the forest._

_Terrified the dog still continued to limp away as fast as the dog could go with his injuries the snarling and barks of the wolves as they hunted their pray drew nearer, closer. The dogs fleshy heart beat raptly as it broke into a full out dash, the animal ignored its battered limb as it tried to flee._

_The wolves advanced, keeping their distance as they watched their pray sadistically, taunting the injured animal with devilish shimmers in their black eyes._

_Manson couldn't take the pain any longer. The animal collapsed in to a bloody heap in the dark green grass. Low snickers grew from behind him, the hound knew its life would be cut short as the padding of paws against the dull grass crept closer._

_The leader wolf perched himself atop a fallen tree, the pads of his paws scraping lightly against the bark, he watched his prays breathing, the stomach of the dog rose shakily and stayed for about two full seconds before the dog released its breath, a deep, painfully shaky sigh rose from the dogs nostrils._

_With one last snarl one of the wolves charged foreword, kicking with his back paws and launching himself into the air, his jaw widened showing sharp white teeth, his claws retracted as they reached deathly out to its prey. _

_Manson looked up in horror as the wolf basically flew at him in slow motion, his eyes shut, hoping that the forcefulness of how hard he squeezed them shut would rid him of the pain to come._

_With a loud yelp from Manson, the lead wolf dug his claws into the St. Bernard's chest._

* * *

"_MANSON_!"

Twitch shot upright in his berth, his breathing high as he looked around frantically for his companion, a small purple coolant tear dripped from his optic and landed on his leg plaiting.

"Manson?"

His voice was broken and hardly a whisper as he looked around, he let loose a small chortle as Manson pranced from behind a desk and made himself known to the seeker by sitting down in front of the berth, sighing in relief, the blue and gold seeker bent down and picked his puppy up.

He almost screamed when he saw his arm.

His optics widened, the once violet tint flashed white with anger and shock as he lifted his arm to his face, he looked down at his chassis and his fears only grew, he looked to his legs, how had he not seen it before? Everything was... Everything was _pink!_

With new found vengeance the seeker sucked in air and screeched at the top of his vocalizer.

"STARSTRIKER!"

Cuddling Manson to his chassis the seeker leaped from his berth and examined himself further, he wasn't just pink, but he was _sparkling!_ He growled darkly, she had gone too far this time! Narrowing his now deathly white optics Twitch exited the berth room, his wings extended to his sides with dark anger as he stomped into the main room. He set Manson down on the floor, the dog mindlessly trotted to a small bowl of water and began thirsty lapping at it. Twitched clenched his fists and growled.

* * *

_"STARSTRIKER!"_

"Uh oh"

Jazz mused.

Star snickered at her brothers enraged cry, Jazz looked over to his niece, a playful smile on his lips as his visor flashed with humor. Ally looked over to the hallway upon hearing a deep metallic growl, finally after two hours pulling her glittering blue eyes from the television and planting them curiously on the fuming seeker as he exited the hallway.

Starstriker giggled upon seeing her brother, Jazz heaved out a large breath, turning from the pink seeker and throwing both servos over his mouth in attempt to hide his laugh.

Magma Blast raised an optic ridge at his brother as he literally melted with anger, he was glad at that moment to have his battle mask, because he couldn't hold back the wicked smile on his lip plates.

Ally glowered happily as she clapped her hands and opened her mouth.

"Imma Barbie girl! Ina Barbie world! It's fantastic, I'm made of plastic!"

Jazz couldn't hold it in anymore, with a deep, regretful breath he let loose the loudest outburst of laughter, he wheezed and tried to breathe, causing a chain reaction, Ally drowned into loud childish giggles as Starstriker doubled over laughing, she hit the metallic floor and rolled onto her back.

"Wow!"

Was all she could say as Twitch's optic twitched with anger, his wings shot strait up into the air as he charged at his heap of a sister, he landed on her curled up form and began pulling at her wolffish antennas.

"_OW! _Twitch! What th- _OW! MAGMA_"

Magma simply shook his head and watched as Twitch picked his sister up and chucked her into a nearby wall, the action cause Jazz to laugh harder as he leaned against the ground bridge controls for support.

Starstriker rose with a deep demonic growl as she stared her brother down, she licked her lip plates as Twitch clenched his servos.

"GAAH!"

"AAHH!"

Both siblings charged at one another, Twitch landed a punch in Starstrikers chest, she staggered back and round house kicked his face, sending him sprawling to the side, he threw himself back at his sister, grabbing onto her helm and ramming it-hard- into the concrete wall.

Starstriker lashed out with her teeth, digging them savagely into his Energon wiring, Twitch reeled back in pain and clutched his bleeding wrist.

"YOU. GLITCH."

Twitch backhanded his sister throwing her hard against the medbays door, she hollered in pain and chucked herself at the pink seeker, she jumped into the air and kicked Twitch right in the chassis sending him flying back into a few empty Energon crates.

Starstriker ran to her brother, her yellow optics glowing with anger as she went to lift him up.

"What in the name of Primus?"

Disconnect and First Aid exited the med bay, a look of horror on their faceplates as their optics landed on the fighting siblings, Disconnects optics landed firmly on his brothers.

The data pad that once had been firmly in his servos clashed to the ground and shattered.

First aid stifled a laugh by clearing his throat and leaning down to pick up the broken Datapad while Disconnect just looked on in horror.

Every last metal piece of his brother was colored pink, from his pedes to the small wings attached to his helm, he swore he saw a few sparkles making themselves known, but Disconnect brushed it off, labeling it only a trick of the lights.

The room was heavy with unholy silence, Twitch stared hatfully at his sister while Starstriker gleamed back at him, Jazz was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Magma remained emotionless but his optics glowed happily, Charm and Wheeljack were no where to be seen.

"Ah... Ah... Ah.. O' Mah Primus!"

Jazz fell to the floor, he banged his head into the floor twice. he was attempting to catch his breath before he overheated.

"It looks betta' den it did when we applied it"

Jazz rolled onto his back and vented, Twitch casted an annoying glance at Jazz. Disconnect shook his helm, his optics zoomed and out of focus, the image of his pink brother forever imprinted in his processor, wordlessly Disconnect spun perfectly on his heel and walked into the MedBay, First Aid cocked a optic ridge at the group, the silence was no more as Ally, Jazz. Starstriker and Twitch all started laughing.

Twitch abruptly stopped and turned to his black and yellow sister. He pointed a finger at the wash racks.

"ah wan' all dis pain' off"

He growled, Starstriker rolled her optics and crossed her arms over her chassis, she narrowed her optics at her brother.

"Ah wan' e'rey detail, e'rey color back ta normal!"

Starstriker looked hopfully over to Jazz, thinking he would have a way out for her, much to her disappointment Jazz only shook his head no, a small smile still at his lips and pointed to the wash racks.

"Fine!"

She scoffed. She grabbed her brother by his ear wings and yanked him to the wash racks.

Wheeljack chose then to come from his lab, a small device held in his right servo, one of his optics were now a microscope his left servo hung loosely in the air by his chassis.

"I miss somethin'?"

The group went back to their doings, a secret flashing in each their optics. Wheeljack looked lost for a moment, before shrugging lifting his invention to his optics then turning back to his explosion proof lab room.

Not one minuet later a loud explosion rocketed the base, the lights flickered as dust fell from the celling.

Disconnect chuckled softly from inside the MedBay.

"Oh, Wheeljack."


End file.
